Isla Sorna: my island survival part III
by 21gloverboy
Summary: Josiah Clover returns to Isla Sorna on another mission to document the animals once again. But a plot to turn the island home of his raptor friends into a 'drug' ring by a band of criminal forces him to fight not only for himself, but for the raptor's island home.
1. Chapter 1

_:_

 _:_

Isla Sorna:

My Island Survival

Part III

 **By Gloverboy23/21**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** A Famed Life

* * *

 **Josiah's POV-**

Fame. That was what started for me after my return to Enid Oklahoma. Newspapers, television, book publishers—they called me at home, followed me even to my school garage where I worked. It was hard to get away from them. Two men even offered me money to put my face on some T-shirts, and a few jeans in a company that wanted to come out with a line of Josiah Clover Survival gear.

I tolerated it. It didn't bother me in the slightest. Unlike Eric Kirby, who had since transferred out of the school, I was not uncomfortable about sharing my experiences on the island to anyone who came up and asked.

It had been two months since my return and the whole of Enid was a buzz with talk about the video footage and pictures I had 'leaked' on the internet a couple of weeks later after I had come back home. People at my school hounded me during my time at lunch in the staff's room where I ate. And when they weren't doing that, they were bothering me during my work time in the garage.

Questions after questions poured in. More students arrived to talk to me.

But I held my ground. I wasn't going to falter under these people and shoo them away like Eric and his family did back in 2001 after their experience on the island. Instead, rather then tell them off, I had people meet me in the school's library. The teachers agreed to this and I was allowed to use the back rooms to speak to anyone who wanted know about my weeks on Sorna.

Adults wanted to talk with me as well. Teachers and staff wanted to know about the animals and how they were doing. Rather then tell them about the dinosaurs, I agreed to bring the footage and photographs to school and show everyone in the auditorium. The teachers debated about this at first. I didn't want to rush them or anything, but I knew that this was the chance I was waiting for. I rubbed my thumbs and forefingers together, waiting for an answer to come out of their mouths.

After four minutes of waiting, they finally agreed.

The following Friday was when I was going to present my well-earned works to the school. That meant I had to work fast in four days in getting things ready. Using my USB 64G stick, I worked on pasting, editing, and re-posting my videos and images into separate galleries. All in all, it looked really good. The pictures were lined-up perfectly and the video footage was neatly posted and lined.

All that was left to do was show it to the people in the auditorium on Friday.

It came to no surprise to me that the auditorium on Friday afternoon was going to be packed with students, both young and older. The podium on the stage was setup for me and Rita had agreed to operate the laptop with my stuff. The screen was also brought down for the showing. Was I going all-out on this? Probably. I wanted to show everything that I had done on the island, but I would have to keep my presentation semi-brief.

When the auditorium was quite, I walked up onto the podium and the vice principle, Mrs. Neely, handed me the microphone. A lot of eyes, camera phones and cellphones alike were on me. But I swallowed my nervousness and began to speak.

I quickly recounted my adventures on Isla Sorna, dominating the stage like a polished professional. My mother, whom had come in early to watch my speech presentation, sat in a chair upfront with the teachers. She grinned at me proudly and I paused to grin back at her. At first, when I had come home from my nine week stay on Sorna, she had been worried out of her mind that I had been overdue on the tenth week. She was even more astounded and at a loss for words when I had told her the truth of where I had really been. I never knew a mother could be angry, sad, relieved, and happy all at the same time. It hadn't been really easy for her to take as well when I told her about my brush with danger with the dinosaurs. She really needed a good coffee after that one.

I continued my speech as people started taking pictures. But the auditorium remained quiet. Only a few students spoke above a whisper to each other. And unlike Alan Grant's fossil lectures, nobody was leaving the auditorium in a hurry at of boredom.

It was finally time for the footage and slide-show. Everyone in their seats hunched over, excitement on their faces. Rita, after getting a signal from me, started with the video footage first.

:

Taking a swig of water next to the podium, I sat down on a chair, my throat tired from talking. The video footage I'd shown had gotten a lot of cheers, clapping, and shouts of approval. Even some of the school staff got in on it. When the video was running, I had to narrate some parts that were difficult for the students to understand. And even though some of the images were shaky and some times blurry, everyone liked it. They especially like the parts with the raptors. And I never missed a beat when I told the crowd that I fought alongside them to protect their territory, too. A lot of younger students, boys mostly, wanted to bombard me with questions about the raptors. I could easily guess why—many teenagers wanted to know about the raptors of Isla Sorna and of Nublar, but Grant and the other survivors hadn't cooperated in giving much away to the public.

It was time for the inevitable slide-show on the projector. Everyone settled down as the images on the screen appeared and I was one again standing at the podium and narrating, using a long rod to point at specific stuff and explaining it. I was able to show a few things to the students in the auditorium. It wasn't the whole gallery of pics, but it was better than nothing. Many people in their seats oohed and exclaimed, clearly enjoying what they were seeing. As I spoke about the dinosaurs and the habitats that they lived in, I was careful not to mention the translator earpiece device. That was my own little secret that I was keeping to myself.

It didn't take long for the next bell to ring and for the teachers to usher their students back to their classes for end lessons. When school ended and it was time for the buses, the teachers and Vice principles allowed some of the students to stay behind if they wanted to so that they could speak with me.

I was more then happy to answer some questions, but I was short for time. October time was busy-time. My work at the garage was keeping me busy at repairs. I had to earn some money to put in my bank account. Save-up a little during the holidays when they arrived. And the end of October had come quckly.

As the assembly departed and the auditorium emptied, I stayed behind at a table outside the hallway so that I could do the questions-and-answers thing. It wasn't much of a line of people though. More like a whole bunch of enthusiastic fans. Good thing my mom was there to help. Even though I could have been able to handle it, I was beginning to feel some of the pressures of being famous.

It was finally time for the students to go home and I was more than glad to go to mine.

I walked through the front door of my house and immediately went upstairs to my room. I sat down at my desk and reopened the letter that me and my mom had gotten a few weeks ago. It had come in as a invite to a General Assembly for November 1. The insignia was that of the Government survival school. I knew of that school and knew that one of these days I was going to get an invite. My mom had everything ready for me in case I wanted to go.

A knock came to my door and mom poked her head in.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked, her warm eyes with concern.

"I'm fine, mom," I said, reassuring her. "I'm just a little tired from the presentation at school."

I looked up at the wall and smiled at the photographs I had taken for my personal self. The one in the middle showed me and my raptor friends together; Tholestes, Terias, and Fern. The final day I had left the island months ago.

Mom saw the way I was looking at the photographs and she sighed.

"It's still hard to believe you were friends with them," She said.

I didn't look at her. It was true, even for myself. Being friends with the very dinosaurs that had killed the group of INGEN hunters, and the Kirby's mercenary rescuers was hard to believe.

"Well, you'd be right about that," I said softly.

"Listen," Mom said. "This whole thing with the General Assembly November 1...you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No, mom," I said, looking at her. "The public needs to know what is happening on that island. With the dinosaurs. A lot of minds need to see that these animals," I pointed to the photograph of me and my raptor friends, "are not genetically engineered theme-park monsters."

My mother smiled again as she closed the door, leaving me to my thoughts. I turned back to look at the photograph and sighed. I hope that the assembly went well. By next Monday, I would be showing my documentary to the world. I just hoped it went well.

* * *

:

 **This is the first Chapter of my New Story.**

 ** _Others might take a long time to upload, but that's the way I work._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** A Press Conference

* * *

Josiah's POV-

I sat quietly beside my mother. We were seated at the main table of a room in the Government Survival School which had been converted into a committee room. I gazed around at the crowd of people who had gathered to hear me talk about my adventures on Isla Sorna.

While I had been accustomed to seeing myself on TV and being interviewed by the press, I was still surprised at how many people would flock like a herd of Compys whenever I appeared in public.

Some of the reporters trailed by TV cameramen would lean over the makeshift railing just to get a better look at me. Thank god for sunglasses.

Among the people in the seats were Rita and Hector. Eddie was nowhere to be seen. Just as well. I didn't want him to be here.

Cameras flashed and the murmuring was growing louder as more people arrived.

And among those people, with his famous hat on his head, was none other then Dr. Alan Grant. And with him were Paul, Amanda, and Eric Kirby. The reporters and cameramen instantly turned toward them, wanting to interview them as well, but the security boys were there to usher them away.

I glowered at them behind my lens. Particularly to Grant. I would have a few things to say about him when it was my time to talk. And that time couldn't have come sooner. When my name was called up to the podium by the chairwoman, I was nervous at first because these people were much different then students at a school auditorium. My mom gave me another reassuring smile and gestured for me to take the stand. I swallowed, took the microphone in my hand, and began to speak.

"Good afternoon, everyone," I said, taking off my sunglasses. "Thank for coming. Now I know why you have come here today, but I'm not going to talk about Jurassic park of the first island...which I was not privy to be on during my nine week stay on Site B." I saw that several people looked sort of disappointed. "However," I continued. "I will talk about my experience on the island of Isla Sorna."

The people seated close to the main table were taking down notes.

"The island of Site B," I went on, adjusting my collar of my suit. "Is truly a wonderful place. The animals are thriving and flourishing like never before. And I was privileged to document them in their natural habitats. Behavior in their natural environment, the impossible dream of any paleontologist. Now I know that you are all thinking the same thing; how could I've done this right under the Costa Rican government's nose? Well, that's for me to know. I can't give you all the answers, but I can say this; life has found a way."

I saw Grant make a face, like I had said something he had heard before millions of time.

I cleared my throat, "The dinosaurs on the island have been documented by me and me alone. I set myself up in a INGEN town that was a half-mile inland from the beach where I was dropped off. I spent the next few days documenting them as any documentarian with a camera would. I was careful when I did this and I was able to study and write down everything I observed in my journal."

I reached under the podium and took out my journal, raising it high enough so that the crowed in the back could see. Cameras started clicking as some of the people in their seats took pictures. Grant didn't seem all that impressed, but I wasn't here to impress him. I was here to recount my adventures on the island.

"Within theses pages," I continued. "Are written documents of my studies of the dinosaurs and their behaviors. It may not be much in the ways of a true 100% living fossil record, but it's better then nothing." I signaled for the slide-show and a man near the doors dimmed the lights near the white screen behind me. Another projector was brought forward and I stood aside so that I wasn't in the way. Like last time I narrated. The audience kept their voices low, their cameras once again clicking. Each of the pictures showed the different dinosaur species and everyone seemed to like them. Even Grant was a little impressed by how I had done my photography. But when the pictures of the raptors arrived, I felt anticipation grow in my stomach.

Many in the audience, like the students at school, gasped and murmured with excitement. I even caught a glimpse of the Kirby's reaction as they saw how close I was to the dinosaurs. Grant's reaction was almost like the Kirby's, but it was faint. An eyebrow lifted once or twice, but that was it.

I decided that it was time to entertain some questions and asked for a microphone to be pasted around to the people in the front seats. A collage girl asked how I was able to get so close to the dinosaurs. I answered her in a firm voice, "The animals simply got used to me being in their territory, is all. It wasn't that hard for them to get use to the presence of a human like me."

The microphone was passed to a man who asked if the raptors were as vicious as Dr. Grant had said.

"Well," I said into my microphone. "At first I was a little afraid. I kept thinking that in the middle of the night that these animals would kill me in my sleep in the old town church. True that these dinosaurs were vicious, but they displayed an intelligence that I had never seen before. They weren't murderous and out for human blood, but I never let my guard down with my rifle."

The mike was then passed to an elderly man who asked me how I first gained the acceptance of the dinosaurs. I smiled, turned to the screen, and pressed a button on the remote I was given. The slide showed another picture of Tholestes and Kara.

"The raptor on the left was the first one I met in the INGEN town. He wasn't aggressive toward me, but rather curious. I have a theory that this raptor was not like the previous ones the Kirbys encountered. The animal was merely curious and it trusted that I wasn't going to hurt it."

As the mike was passed to one person after another in the front seats, I kept my glances to Alan Grant and the Kirby family. They would soon get their chance for questions. And I, in my firm belief, would not take any dirt from them about me being close to the very dinosaurs that could have killed them.

The mike was finally passed to Paul Kirby, who stood from his seat beside his son.

"You say that these raptors didn't want to hurt you, is that about right?" Said Paul. I nodded. "But how did you manage not to become their prey?"

"Well, Mr. Kirby," I said. "It wasn't easy. I had to use my head and keep myself from panicking. I knew that the raptors were unpredictable animals and that they would've killed me. But they didn't. They didn't see me as prey. They saw me as something else. Next question please."

The mike was handed to Amanda. "When you were on the island didn't you feel alone?"

I smiled slightly. "In every sense of the word, Mrs. Kirby," I answered. "There was just me and my equipment on the island. I did feel alone some times, especially at night where there were things going bump in the night." This earned me a few laughs from the audience. I had to chuckle as well because it did sound sort of funny.

The mike was then handed to Eric. "Did you have to dodge a lot of predators? And how much of the island did you get to explore?"

I held out a hand to stop him. "Now hold on, Eric, I did have to dodge a few animals on the island, but not all of them were raptors. Secondly, I pretty much explored the inner and outer rim parts of jungles, fields, and lowlands. It was all thanks to a jeep I was able fix-up and drive around. That vehicle may have been left behind, but it came in handy for great exploration."

"Did you have to hide from a lot of dinosaurs?" Eric asked. "Like I did in the empty water truck?"

"No, Eric, I didn't," I said rather sharp-like. "I didn't have to hide myself away like you did just because a few dinosaurs scared the living daylights at of me at night." Then I added, "And I certainly didn't lose my mind inside a small bunker like you did, kicking and screaming like a chicken with it's head cut off."

Eric drew back as if he had been hit in the face. I saw Alan's gaze on me narrow. Even Paul and Amanda looked a little offended. But I was on a roll now.

"I read in your book, Eric, that you went mad inside a safe house after your brief brush with a clan of raptors. You thought that the rescuers and even your own parents weren't going save you. If you had explored more of the island like I did, you would've found the old INGEN worker village that ran on geothermal power. You would've been able to call for help and leave the island sooner."

Eric didn't reply to this. And from where I was standing on the stage, looking down on him, I could tell I must of hit a nerve somewhere. I glanced at the audience and the reporters, who were loving every minute of my criticism. I looked back at Eric, who was about to say something, but I cut him off. "That island has tested us both and we survived it in our own way. But I, unlike you, Eric, never lost hope that I was going to be rescued, and I sure as hell never would've lost control like you did in your book."

Having enough of this, Dr. Grant took the microphone from Eric. I was waiting for this moment-Grant and me.

"Where do you get off, Mr. Clover, talking to Eric like that?" Grant demanded, standing up to look at me in the eye. "The boy was simply trying to share his experience with you because you both had something in common. Yet you stand there and criticize him for not being more like you."

I gave Grant a cold look and gently pounded my chest with my free right hand. "Ain't nobody like me, Grant, except me."

There was a small cheer in the back of the room and I glanced over the audience to see a bunch of black teenagers, around eighteen, standing from their seats and clapping at me and whooping. I gave them a humorous smile and waved at them. A couple of security officials wanted to go and stop them, but I held them back with a firm voice. The officers backed off, and teens settled down. Grant gave them an irritated look and turned back to me.

"Seems like you have an adoring public, Mr. Clover," Grant said with a sigh into the microphone. "Do they know that you illegally trespassed on a restricted island as well? Or did you fail to mention that during your speech at your school?"

I frowned and brought the mike to my lips. "Grant, if your friends here, the Kirby family, could get away with it, what makes you think others, none-scientists, are not going to do the same thing?"

The audience members murmured amongst themselves. Even the reporters and cameramen paused long enough to murmur to each other. I decided to say something to ease the tension.

"Getting on that island was an easy task for me because I planned ahead, regardless of the restrictions. But I do not want to encourage a lot of thrill-seekers or adventurers to do the same thing. These dinosaurs can be documented and observed in the wild. Dr Grant's theory on raptor communication," I looked over at the paleontologist. "Was on the mark, but I was able study the communications of these predators a little better than little old you."

I pressed the remote again and the screen showed the image of Tholestes, Fern, Kara, and Terias. This was one of the copies I had made from the original I still had in my room. If this picture didn't convince Dr. Grant of raptor communications and intelligence, then I didn't what would.

* * *

:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** : Disagreements and Approvals

* * *

Josiah's POV-

Grant was starting to push me the wrong way, and I knew for certain that our discussion was going to be caught on camera for the whole world to see. But, for my mom's sake and mine, I didn't want to rile Grant into a heated argument that would cause the both of us to be escorted out of the room.

Using the remote that I still had in my other hand, I clicked to the next pic that showed me among the raptors. I remembered this one because I had asked Kara to take it with me when I had setup the tripod. The audience's reaction was something I wouldn't forget in a hurry. Glances were exchanged and murmurs of disbelief quickly voiced. There were flashes of cameras as the rows of seats had many people wanting the microphone to ask me questions. And I would never forget the look on Grant's face as stared up at that photo. Dumbfounded was the word for it. The microphone was taken from Alan and I once again had to put my hand out so that everyone could settle down.

"Please, everyone," I said into the mike. "I know what this looks like, but trust me when I say that I was in no immediate danger. True that I was surrounded by these carnivores, but the pack alpha female didn't allow any of them to harm me while I took the photo."

I turned to Grant and continued. "These animals do show intelligence, Dr. Grant, but unlike you I was able to understand their speech for nine weeks on Site B. And I was able to get to know their intelligence as well." My eyebrow raised as I saw the look on Grant's face get even more dumbfounded. "Dr. Grant was right about one thing; these dinosaurs are smarter then primates. To a degree that I never imagined, these amazing animals have opened my eyes and ears to a new pathway of studying and understanding prehistoric life. Now does anyone have any questions that they would like to ask me?"

Many hands in the audience went up and I smiled.

"Right," I said. "Let's begin with you..." I pointed to a woman in the third row seat and the hand-held mike was passed to her.

"How were you able to gain the trust of the raptors? Was it hard to do or something?"

"Well," I said, clicking to another pic. This one showed Fern and myself together at the old town. "It wasn't easy. Some of the raptors showed a bit of hostility towards me when I stayed in the town. But, over time, I was able garner their trust. And some-" I clicked to picture a pic that showed Tholestes and me. "I am quite happy to call friend."

The audience murmured and a few cameras clicked. That was a risky move I had played when I called the raptors friends. I could tell that many people were debating on this. I even saw Grant make a face that said that is not possible. Eric's face was disbelieving as well. How typical.

When the mike was passed around and more questions were answered, I was just about ready for a rest. But then the mike was once again passed to Dr. Grant, I was almost caught off guard by what he said. "So what exactly are you trying to prove here, Mr. Clover? That you can have humans interacting with predatory dinosaurs?"

I gave Grant an insolent look and brought my mike to my mouth to say coolly, "That's not what I was getting at, Dr. Grant, and I'll thank you not to even suggest that notion." I cleared my throat and continued. "These animals didn't see me as threat and therefore I was able to gain their trust. All these photos and video you see before you were done because I was able to do what you could not, Dr. Grant."

Alan glared at me and I glared right back. A hush fell over the audience and the cameramen were getting every moment once again. I ignored them and kept my eyes on Alan. If this broke-ass, sorry excuse for a paleontologist wanted to mess with my presentation, it wasn't happening.

"And what exactly was that, Mr. Clover?" Asked Alan, keeping his gaze steady.

"To study them and understand their speech." I simply said. I know I was being sort of a dick, but when I'm peeved it cleared my mind.

:

There was a five minute break period before the final decision was going to be made by the chairman. In the small hallway I sat waiting with my mom. Some the press wanted to speak with me, but I made sure that the security guys were stationed at the doors to make sure I wasn't disturb. If the decision went uphill, then I could see myself getting ready for another trip back to the island. Of course that had been my goal for quite some time. Three and a half months of missing Isla Sorna had been eating away at me for some time. I missed Tholestes and his family. I missed Kara and the clear-clean air of the jungle and the warm mornings...

The doors opened and Dr. Grant stepped out. Behind him were the Kirbys.

I could tell on his face that Grant was not pleased about my speech during the seminar.

"I hope you're happy, Mr. Clover," Alan said, shaking his head. "The audience and the chairman are about to make their final decision. Why would you say something like that about raptors?"

I stood up and faced him, my fists clenched steadily. My face turned to stone, a trick I had learned from my mom. "Because it's true, Dr. Grant. Those dinosaurs showed a lot of intelligence. They're intelligent enough to know friend from foe. But what would you know? You were only on that island for three days. You have no evidence to support your fossil lectures about raptor communication." Which was true. When Grant and the Kirbys had returned from Sorna there had been no evidence of the survivors experience of their encounter with the raptors, or other dinosaurs. Their cameras had been destroyed or lost on the island.

"I on the other hand," I continued, adjusting my tie. "Was able to capture their communication on my cameras. I even caught some of their hunting on camera as well."

Alan's eyebrow raised. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "It is," I replied. "The dinosaurs are intelligent enough to speak in a language that even INGEN was able translate."

Alan's brows forward. "What do you mean 'translate?'"

Whoops. I shouldn't have said that. I needed to keep the translation device a secret. Alan would scuff at the very thought that such a device could exist. INGEN, in the eyes of the survivors of the two islands, were the cause of so much misery. And the last thing Alan Grant wanted to hear was what INGEN was up to the island.

I waved away Grant's query. "Never mind. It's not important."

four more minutes passed before we went back into the room. I took a seat beside my mother on the stage. The chairman stood up to the podium as the audience took their seats. I wasn't exactly nervous or anything, but did twiddle my thumbs in anticipation.

The chairman cleared his throat. "On behalf of the US Nations, I would like to thank Mr. Clover for coming out here this afternoon. After much discussion after your presentation of footage of the island, we have decided to talk with the Costa Rican government to see if we can get their permission for you to return to the island. However, in light of the footage you have shown here today, you have violated some degrees of Costa Rican policies such as trespassing on a restricted island, interacting and interfering with the animals of the island, and endangerment."

Oh, boy. I just knew that would be brought-up sooner or later.

"However," The chairman continued. "We have decided to allow you to return to Isla Sorna on the condition that you document the animals again to make another living fossil record. But you are required to keep a minimal distance from the animals while you film them. Forms will be sent to your home on the following week for you to sign. Once they are signed and sent back here at the school, an instructor will arrive to give you plane tickets. You'll have five weeks on the island for filming, no less."

"F-five weeks?" I stammered, more to myself then to my mom or the chairman. That meant that the time I had on the island wouldn't be long. But it was better then nothing.

"Once your five weeks are done," The chairman continued. "A helicopter will go to the island to pick you up."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thank you," I said. "Thank you very much, sir."

"You're very welcome," The chairman said. "And I wish you a safe journey and a very successful mission."

With that final statement, the chairman banged his gravel and along with the rest of the committee rose from their seats and proceeded to leave the room. Almost immediately, the reporters began firing more questions at me. Me and my mother quickly made our way past the reporters as possible. Now things were getting good. In the following week, and few more days that would follow, I would be heading back to Costa Rica. It felt like I was going back to an old home, and I could hardly wait to get there.

* * *

 _:_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Departure for Site B

* * *

Josiah's POV-

The following week went by slowly. During that time I had packed a few of my things just in case. My mom had provided me with some clean clothes for my trip. She had understood that I was planning on leaving as soon as I had gotten the word form the survival school agent with the note. She still was a little doubtful and worried that I was going to return to Isla Sorna.

I was worried, too. Many things would try to stop me from going back to the island. The Costa Rican coast guard, the U.N, or even worse, the original survivors of Jurassic Park and Site B.

I was up in my room at that moment, rummaging around in my desk for my pen for my second journal. I heard raised voices from downstairs and stole closer to listen. I recognized my mom's voice and the other one. It was my uncle, Charles. I didn't usually see him and my mom together. But now they both were talking under the same roof.

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea either, but there's no stopping him when his mind is made up," My mom said.

"I just don't understand why he has to spend five weeks on an island full man-eating dinosaurs," Uncle Charles replied. "Can't you talk him out of it or something? Send him to his room, ground him, tie him up?"

My mother laughed. "If only it were that easy."

A deep silence drifted to my ears. Then my mom cleared her throat.

"Josiah feels like he needs to do this," said mom. "He told me himself that a part of him is still on the island. I don't know why I know. Call it a mother's instinct. As hard it is for me to allow this, he needs it. He wants to go back to the island."

"But he could get killed," Charles said simply.

"Don''t you think I know that already," Mom said. "The chances of my baby coming back to me alive are slim." I heard her sniffle. "But he's growing up now and has his own life."

"But I still fail to see why he should go alone," Said Charles. "Someone has to go with him."

"He can't bring anyone with him," Mom said with a sigh. "He told me that he doesn't want to put anybody in danger on the island."

I heard my uncle sigh.

"Well, if this is what he wants, then I won't stand in his way," Said Charles. "As my nephew he has the Clover blood in him. Just like his dad."

I sighed and slightly frowned. I didn't like hearing about my dad. Not even from my uncle. Mom was the only one who spoke to me about him.

I withdrew my head back in my room, not wanting to hear anymore. I spent the next hour thinking about the letter that had the stationery. I had a lot to think about.

After what I had been through on the island, I didn't even know if my life was going to be normal anymore. Sleeping at night had caused me to get some strange dreams about the island. The smell, the feel, the sensation. Mom was right. That island was apart of me. Just like it had been apart for Eric.

I rubbed my hand across my face, suddenly feeling guilty for making Eric look like a coward in his own book. True he may not have had a translator device like I did, but he still had what counted the most when he needed to survive on the island.

:

Once the letter had been delivered by the agent of the survival school, and my plane tickets bought, I spent the next day finishing my preparations. First-aid kits for injures, a satellite phone for emergencies, and a rain poncho just in cause the weather turned sour again like last time.

I had said my goodbyes to my mother and friends, save for Eddie, and had boarded a plane for Costa Rica the next day. As always, the tropical sun beat down on me. Sweat built-up under my pits already. The flight down here had been uneventful. But now that I was doing this really for real and not sneaking on the island like before, it felt kind of strange.

But it was time to get to the island. And who better to get me there then Enrique Pantaros of the Dino boat tours. That is if he was still in business around the San Jos _e_ docks. His underground boat tours were illegal here in San Jos _e_ of course, so finding him again like last time would be a snap.

I just had to know where to look.

As I searched for Enrique around the docks, I noticed that there were a few San Jos _e_ policeofficers milling among the few buildings that lined the wharfs. They were asking people questions in Spanish and holding up what looked like small posters. Probably looking for criminals. I then decided to turn in the other direction and look for Enrique someplace else. I didn't speak Costa Rican and the last thing I needed was the authorities giving me trouble.

But no sooner had I taken a few steps, I felt a tap on my shoulders and someone speaking in Spanish. I froze right where I was. I had been caught. Was I going to be questioned? And if so, was I going to be arrested? Oh, boy. Welcome back to Costa Rica!

* * *

:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** A Villain Lurks

* * *

Josiah's POV-

I had been caught, pure and simple when I had felt that tap on my shoulder. I winced and turned slowly around, expecting an officer's handcuffs or gun to be in my face. Instead I was met with a welcomed sight. Standing before me was none other then Enrique.

"What're you doin' here, Senor Clover?" He said with the hint of a chuckle. "Just hangin' around the pier?"

A wave of relief came over me and I took Enrique's hand and shook it. I gave him a goodhearted smile, pleased to see that there was a familiar face around here.

"Oh, you know," I said nonchalantly. "just taking in the sights and all."

"Well, Senor, it's best to find a place that is less occupied with cops, don't you think?"

I nodded. "Do you have anyplace we can go?

Enrique gestured with his hand. "Fellow me, Senor Clover."

I picked up my duffel bag and followed Enrique down the docks. Once or twice a Costa Rican officer would stop us and ask us questions while holding up a poster. I let Enrique handle the situations and he in turn translated to me that the officers were looking for a group of drug-dealing criminals that had somehow gotten past them at the border and were now in San Jose.

"I don't know what's really going on," Enrique said to me as we continued walking. "They say that a man named Gustavo Santos Ortiz is who these men wanted to do business in trades with. But so far no evidence was found at the man's house."

"What does he do business in, anyway?" I asked.

"Extortion, Drug Trade, Arms Trade, Drug Trafficking," Enrique replied while he counted down the crimes on his fingers. "The list goes on. A criminal organization is about to take place here in San Jose, Senor. I can't tell you how much trouble this could bring."

"I hear ya," I replied.

We walked for a few more minutes until we arrived a small apartment complex. The stone of the building was greyish and had that poor neighborhood-like look to it. People had clotheslines out and windows open to let in some cool air from the heat. Enrique led me inside and we went up to the second floor to his apartment. He took out a pair of keys and opened the door.

His apartment wasn't what you'd call great, but it was homely all the same. There were empty bottles on tables, pizza boxes, and newspapers scattered every which way on the old-looking furniture. He had a TV set in the corner with a digital box that was mounted on a stand. It was turned off at the moment.

Enrique sat down at his kitchen table and I joined him. He had a beer in his hand and he offered me one. I raised my hand and shook my head. I didn't drink that stuff. I didn't believe in messing up my body by drinking beer.

As Enrique sipped from his beer, I filled him in on why I had come back to Costa Rica. The UN and survival school in Enid giving me permission to go back to the island to document the dinosaurs and only having five weeks in which to do so. Enrique nodded and smiled.

"I knew that you were coming back, Senor," He said, putting down his bottle. "I saw you on the news a few days back."

I raised an eyebrow. "You saw me on the news here?"

"Of course," Replied Enrique with a chuckle. "I have a TV, don't I? I watch the news and the goings on of the world just like you."

I chuckled. "Well, you'd be right about that,"

Enrique's face then became serous. "You came back at a very inopportune time, Senor Clover," Enrique said. "The Costa Rican coast guard won't let boat tours out onto the bay or around shores."

I frowned slightly. "Why is that?"

Taking another swig from his bottle, Enrique sighed. "They, the coast guards, think the drug trafficking is happening by boat. All sea boats, yachts, and tugs are prohibited from leaving the harbors until further notice. They say it's an extra precaution until the drug criminals are brought in."

I felt my stomach sink a little.

"Does that mean I won't be able to get back onto the island?" I asked.

Enrique shrugged. "I'm not sure, Senor Clover. My boat is still docked in the boat house that I rented, but getting it past the coastal patrols...that could be a problem."

I decided to change the subject a little. I wanted to know about this crime boss that Enrique mentioned. He seemed a little spooked by the mere mention of him.

'Who's this Gustavo Santos guy that you mentioned before?" I asked. I saw Enrique shutter a little, but he composed himself quickly and cleared his throat.

"You ever heard of meth labs, Senor Clover?" He asked.

I nodded. I knew damn well what Meth labs were.

"Yeah, I know what they are," I said grimly. "It's where drugs like heroin, cocain, methamphetamine, and who knew what else was made from."

"It was more then that, Senor," Said Enrique. "Illegally synthesized drugs were sold in the black markets around San Jose. From the 1980's to the 90's until only a few were around. It was all against the law, unless you knew where to go. Most people knew where to go."

"Crime bosses, right?" I asked .

"That's right," Enrique continued. "They were the ones who called the shots around Costa Rica and San Jose. A couple were arrested or shot down by police here and there. Others went into hiding, kept quite and kept their heads down."

"And one of them was Gustavo Santos Ortiz, right" I asked.

"That's the one," Said Enrique, taking another swig. "And he had a partner who worked alongside him, too. A man named Rafael Traven. They were partners, but they had a falling out. As I heard it, Ortiz was the smart one of the two. He knew that his labs wouldn't last forever, so he started investing his money into other businesses. Some legal, some not legal. He got his fingers into all kinds of criminal activities around Costa Rica like gambling and weapon smuggling. When the labs went down, he didn't miss a beat. Just kept going on making money."

"And Rafael?" I asked.

"He was just as crooked as Gustavo, but not as sharp. He didn't have the same style as his former partner. Let's just say he was a bit clumsy around the edges."

"Was he a dumb thug or something?" I asked.

"Pretty much, Senor," Said Enrique. "He spent his money fast as he made it. When the meth labs were taken down and some of his thugs taken in or shot, he had nothing to show for it. Gustavo didn't have any use for him as a partner, so they split up. The way I heard it, Traven didn't like that much. Now the two are what you might call rivals."

"So where are they now/" I asked.

"Oh, Gustavo is in a condo in Costa Rica someplace," Said Enrique. "And his ex partners is here in San Jose, but I don't know where. He has his own group now and they have been quite for months."

"So while rich Ortiz is hanging out in a fancy condo up in Costa Rica," I said, "his old partner in crime, Traven, is struggling to get by down here in San Jose."

"That about sums it up," Said Enrique, draining the bottle. "And that's why I'm a little nervous right now. Many people around here are nervous. But I have an idea on how to get you back to the island. My boat is still able to travel since it was the only one not impounded. But we can only travel in the early morning."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. "What time should we travel?"

Enrique got up from his chair, and stretched, then looked at his clock on the wall. "Would seven forty-five do it?"

That time was awfully early, but It was necessary. "Sounds like a plan, Enrique" I said standing up. "Tomorrow I head back to the island."

:

The morning had come late when I had woken up on the couch that Enrique let me sleep on. We got some breakfast, packed everything, and headed down to the boat house. We had to do this quickly and quietly as possible. There were no officers around the wharf, but Enrique didn't want to take any chances in cause a patrol boat was on the water. The morning sky was still dark and I could nearly see the slightest hint of the sun over the ocean. Enrique started his boat's engine and carefully steered his way in the direction of Isla Sorna. He knew where to go and I trusted him. The sound was that of the boat's engine. The smell of the salty sea air sent a thrill up my spine. I was going to see the island again. I was going to see Tholestes and the other raptors. Things were looking up.

* * *

:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Return to Sorna

* * *

Josiah's POV-

It would be an hour or two or three to get to the island. I had time to kill and rather then lay my head back and sleep, I went through my things to make sure that I had everything I needed. The translator device earpiece I kept on my person. Ain't no way I was gonna' lose it or break it when I got to the island.

Enrique had provided me my old weapons from my last visit. The rifle I had used from before was just as good as new. The gas grenades were still there as well. Oh boy. I wasn't looking forward to logging this stuff around again.

I stared out at the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of any outlines that might be the island. But I saw nothing. I rolled my eyes. Of course, what was I expecting. We still had a long ways to go.

I decided to let my mind wonder. It went back to the night before I would leave for Costa Rica. And I remembered my mom being worried. Worried that I wouldn't come back to her. I went down to our living room to try to comfort her, to reassure her that I was going to be okay.

"Mom, you know I'll be careful," I said as I sat down on the coach beside her. "And I will be back. I promise."

"But I don't want to lose you," She said.

"You won't, mom. I'll come back to you, I promise."

"I know you will, baby," She said to me as she placed a hand upon my cheek. "Be safe."

I leaned into her warm touch and smiled at her. She smiled back and there was the tenderness in her voice that she had when I'd been small, the tenderness that she had when I was small and sick, with a cold, and she put her hand on my forehead, and the burning came into my eyes and I had turned away from her and looked out the window, forgotten the plane tickets on the table and so arrived at the airport with my things still with me now.

I felt my eyes beginning to bum and knew there would be tears. I didn't cry now. Instead my eyes burned and tears came, the seeping tears that burned, but I didn't cry. I wiped my eyes with a finger and looked at Enrique out of the corner of my vision to make sure he hadn't noticed.

The sun had risen over the ocean, finally, and in the coolness of the morning I could start to feel the tropical heat.

:

"There it is, Senor Clover," Shouted Enrique. "Check it out... Isla Sorna... we have arrived!"

I took the binoculars from the seat pocket beside me and looked through them. Just barely, I could see the mountains jutting out over the sea. Thick clouds were obscuring some of the peaks. But it was Sorna all right.

The speedboat got closer and closer until we were nearly at the shores. Enrique slowed us down and steadily drove the boat in the direction of the docks where he had picked me up last time.

The docks were soon in sight and we steered toward it. I could hear the familiar sounds of the jungle and I thought I heard the whale-like call of a dinosaur. But I couldn't be sure.

Enrique docked the boat and I got out, my whole body already beginning sweat from the heat. Hot, tropical, a lost world.

With Enrique's help I was able to unload my things from the boat and onto the dock. The old thing was rotted in some places since the last time I was here.

"I once again wish you luck, Senor Clover," Said Enrique as he got back into his boat and started the engine. "Be careful out there," he added, pointing to the surrounding jungle. "You know how to reach me, right?"

I nodded. "Sure. I already have a satellite phone that was given me to use in case of an emergency, or when it is time for me to leave."

Nodding, Enrique reversed the boat away from the dock and drove out to the ocean, back in the direction of Costa Rica.

As the dot of his boat got smaller, I thought that I caught a glimpse of something else on the sea. It looked like...another boat. And it was heading in the same direction as Enrique's boat. Was it a patrol boat? I quickly looked through my own binoculars and saw that it was a boat. But it wasn't a patrol boat. It was another speedboat. And there were people in it. People with...guns. Oh, my god.

:

Enrique hadn't seen the other boat come up from alongside him. He was too focused on returning to the mainland that he didn't noticed another sound of a speedboat speeding from behind.

The men in the other boat were not of the UN or Costa Rican ocean patrols. They were drug smugglers, hellbent on keeping their operations unnoticed by outsiders...or witnesses. Each of the men, save the driver of the boat, were armed with machine guns.

"¿Quién crees que es?" One of the men asked his fellows.

"No me importa quién es. hay que ser ningún testigo. Dispararle!" Shouted the other smuggler, raising his machine gun so that it leveled to Enrique's boat. The other two men raised their guns and opened fire.

The first round of bullets struck near Enrique's hand, sparks flying. Enrique flinched and ducked his head. Looking behind him, he saw the boat with the armed men. And in that instant he knew that was going to get killed. He accelerated, pushing the lever down all the way. He felt his boat going faster but the gunmen in their boat were speeding up. Enrique tried to zig and zag to distract them but they weren't so easily dodged.

More bullets flew at him and Enrique knew that he couldn't out-boat the gunmen for long. Whoever they were they weren't pissing about with their guns. They wanted to kill him. And unless he thought of something fast, he was going to die.

:

I watched helplessly from the dock, frustrated that I couldn't help Enrique. Though I doubted that I could have done anything against armed men with machine guns. When I heard the far distance of gun fire, I knew that those men on the boat were probably criminals or worse. And I just hoped that Enrique got away cause I didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't.

I gathered up my things, armed myself with my rifle, and started walking in the direction of the jungle. As I walked, the breeze kicking up from the beach, I silently prayed that Enrique got away and that he was safe.

As I walked from the beach and made my way onto the familiar jungle path that would take me to the town, I started to think about the men in that other speedboat. Who were they? Why were they boating so near one of the five deaths? It could have been a patrol boat, but that didn't make sense. I had gotten the clearance to come back to the island by the UN and Costa Rican government, so why was there a patrol boat shooting at Enrique's boat?

I would have time to think about that later. Right now I had to get to the town. With all my extra equipment on me, and my rifle, trekking through the hot jungle was going to take a lot out of me. But I knew the way. The old INGEN town was situated 2 miles inland, nestled in the lowlands and surrounded by high hills. It was one of the few civilizations on the island left that hadn't been touched by the hurricane those many years ago. Though the town was old, and a bit rotting here and there, it was still livable in some places. The real strain was getting there. I had to travel uphill through the narrow jungle path first, than arrive in a clearing that had several forks that led in different directions. The only way to tell which way to go was an old sign that I hoped was still standing. After that, it was another half mile before I would reach the town. If I had my jeep it would be another matter. But it was left back in the garage in the town, so walking was my only option.

I stumble a bit as I walked uphill. The wet leaves of the lush forest was really a beautiful sight. The smell of the jungle was everywhere around me, a nice mixture of moist earth and decaying wood. It sent a ripple up my back that felt like a pulse. This was where I truly felt alive.

I soon came into the clearing and looked around for the sign, but thought better not to. What did I need a sign for when I already knew which way to go? Dismissing the sign, I continued to trek, leaving the clearing, and heading up the next narrow path that would lead me to the town. The path soon got wider and I could make out some of the buildings up ahead. An old, rot iron gate and perimeter fence surrounded the town's outer rim. But it was old, the fence, and the gate into the town had long since rusted from being exposed to the elements like rain and moist air.

I smiled as I walked through them, hearing the hinges creak and squeak. The old INGEN town was just as I had left it those months ago. Though I did notice that some of the buildings had crumbled some during that time. The gas station and garage were still intact and I could see that the communications building was still there as well. Looking around, while keeping my rifle handy, I made sure that there weren't any predators lurking around. Just because this place was isolated and surrounded by high hills and an old perimeter fence, did not mean it was totally safe. I had learned that the hard before.

Seeing that there were no dinosaurs around, I made my way to the town's church. The place didn't seem to have been too damaged so I went inside. The roof was still as it had been before with a hole in it. Vines and ivy had sprouted around the gap and had snaked along the walls. The rain water had completely soaked through the wooden floor and had left another large hole.

I closed the doors behind me, put all my things in the kitchen, and made my way up the staircase leading up to my secret room at the end of the second floor hallway. I eased open the well-disguised wooden bookcase that served as the door and stepped inside my old room. It was just as I had left it, save for a few more cobwebs in the corners. I was back in my old home. I was back on the island. Now it was time to locate my raptor friends and hope that they were okay.

* * *

:


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** An Island Revisited

* * *

Edward Sega, the drug hoodlum from Jamaica, had flown to the coast of Costa Rica and boated to the island within a week after learning about the big score that was going down in San Jose. He was a very dangerous criminal and wouldn't hesitate for a moment to put a bullet in anyone's head who came between him and his newly acquired drug-smuggling chain. Rafael Traven had recruited him personally for his drug-smuggling abilities, and good-old Edward didn't disappoint.

A new shipment of fresh drugs had arrived and Rafael, the soon to be prince of crime, was most pleased.

The drug prince and his hand-full of men had set-up a crude base camp and meth lab in a secluded spot on the outer rim of the island by the lakeside. Traven, who was forty-five, had made absolutely sure that his operations on the island were kept quite. Drug runs were made at night in converted, stolen patrol boats. The money that was used for guns was used sparely among the men. The base camp and labs needed the protection. Traven was already pissed because five of his armed men had gone into the jungle after following an old game trail and had not returned. Their jeep was found by another group, but not the bodies.

Edward and Rafael knew of the dangers of this island. After watching the tyrannosaur footage of the San Diego incident many times, Rafael had made sure that his plans on the island succeeded. Patrol boats and planes constantly policed and monitored any suspicious activity in and around the restricted airspace of the island.

Rafael had spent those last few weeks making runs back and fourth in trips from the mainland to the island. Of course, he sent his men to do the jobs required for his operations. He never did the work himself. It was time-consuming and he had to make sure the labs were in perfect working order for future buyers who wanted fresh drugs.

In only a few months, Rafael had made a small but sizable fortune for himself. The deals were made on the mainland at night, of course, but he had to be smart about it. The customers and clients of his drugs wanted to make sure he wasn't selling bland materials to them. They wanted the good stuff. And Rafael had given them what they wanted.

But Edward Sega had a plan of his own for Rafael's clients. A double-cross that he planed to execute within the following week he was on the island with his 'partner'. In the meantime, he would wait and let Rafael make his sizable fortune. Than when the time was right, he would swoop in and take all the money. Why he was doing this was simple; money. Edward hated living on the cheap-ass wealth in Jamaica. And the hoodlum had had a run of bad luck in his hometown. Lately, some of his own 'homies' were turning snitch-bitch on him, and any operations he had underground were being busted by the Jamaican authorities left and right. It was getting so he couldn't trust anyone in his gang anymore. And when he had caught one of his boys talking to an officer in an ally, he had that man shot, and his operations moved to someplace else.

But now that he was on Sorna and working with Rafael, his goals were nearly there. It hadn't been easy gaining Rafael's trust at first because the drug prince didn't know Edward that well. After a few trials by the younger drug dealer, Rafael was ready to listen.

And now here he was. On the one place that few would dare to come; the five deaths.

(*)

 **Josiah's POV-**

As I moved through the jungle toward the raptor nest, I kept thinking about what I'd find when I got there. Would Fern and Tholestes be surprised to see me again? Would Kara? And would Terias be okay? After his injured leg was treated by me a months ago, I had my doubts that the young raptor would be walking right.

The clearing was right up ahead but I didn't see any raptors yet. Not even the sentries on their rocky posts were seen. And this made me a little nervous about what I would find when I got to the nest.

I arrived at a clearing surrounded by thick trees with vines growing around them. This was the nest. There were several of them each spaced out for room to move around. Right now there were no eggs or chicks. In fact there was no one there.

"This is weird," I muttered to myself as I looked around the clearing. Where was the pack? "Where are you guys?"

It came to no surprise to me when I heard the sound of scrambling feet coming from behind me. I turned quickly in time to see a dark shape come right at me. I raised my rifle to fire, but was too late. The dark thing slammed me in my side, a vicious snarl coming from it. I landed on my back, the wind knocked out of me. I looked up and saw a raptor standing over me, it's neck quills raised and rattling. The dinosaur hissed and prepared to pounce. I backed away quickly, feeling muddy water on the palms of my hands.

I didn't recognize this raptor from before. After all a few months had passed. The dinosaur was the same color as Tholestes and Terias

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I yelled, raising my hands to defend myself. Than I remembered the translation device. I quickly took it out of my vest pocket and put it on, keeping my other hand out to ward off the advancing raptor. The dinosaur wasn't giving me much of an option. It kept on coming, it's scaly lips parted in a snarl. I turned on the translation device, felt the familiar ear-ringing ping, and heard the snarls of the raptor turn into human words.

"What are you doing here at this nest, human?!"

I been used to hearing Tholestes speak before, so this was nothing new to me. I decided to say something. Something that Tholestes had taught me to say to another raptor in case I was in trouble.

I stood up slowly, raised my other hand, opened my mouth, and said, "Wai sa thrawng nuhy Saurilied, Fawltreheol."

The raptor stopped what it was doing, it's neck quills lowering down. There was a look of pure perplexity on its face as it tilted its head.

"What did you say, human? Speak!" It snapped, clicking its jaws. "Repeat what you said right now!"

I gulped and said again, "Wai sa thrawng nuhy Saurilied, Fawltreheol."

The raptor stood back, its head still tilted in that curious manner.

"You spoke the ancient saurien code for peace, human," The raptor said, taking another step back. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Josiah," I said, wiping my hands on my knees. "and I'm looking for a raptor named Alpha Tholestes. That's why I'm here at this nest."

"Well, hu... I mean Josiah," The raptor said, taking a step forward. "I do apologizes for attacking you. I have heard of you from my pack. Beta Fern had told me stories but I never thought they were true."

"You know Fern?" I said, picking up my rifle and placing it in my holster.

The raptor nodded. "She is the Beta of my pack now, along with her brother, Terias. She sent me to our old nest site to see if any eggs were left behind."

"Where is the pack?" I asked. "Isn't this their territory?"

The raptor shook it's head. "Not anymore. Not since Alpha Kara had died several moons ago."

That one threw me for a moment. "She's dead?" I said, sounding astounded. "How can that be?"

The raptor, who's name I didn't know yet, wrinkled his snout. Than he turned and started to walk away. "I think it's best that you come with me," He said. "Alpha Tholestes will explain everything to you. If he's at the nest, that is."

I followed him, keeping just a few meters away so I wasn't crowding him when we walked together. I didn't know this raptor from before, so I didn't know how he would act around a human he didn't know that got to near.

As we walked, following a trail uphill, I noticed that the familiar jungle around me was just as lush as before. Every so often I'd catch a glimpse of a Compy scurrying away into the underbrush. It was a damn-good thing I was with a raptor. Those Compys were nasty customers when it came to this island.

The raptor walked quickly. I had to work a little just to keep up. After five minutes we came to a ravine, the trees thinner here and less vegetation. This concerned me a bit because the way we had taken here took me off the path back to the town. But I was certain I would find it again.

We walked through the ravine for a few minutes until we came upon a gate. It was an old INGEN access gate, thirteen feet high and rusted. The wires on the electric fence on either side of it were dismantled and broken, hanging from the struts like vines. There weren't any sentries around the gate so we went right through.

"I forgot to ask, but who our you?" I said, wanting to know who my guide was.

"My name is Durgen," He said gruffly, not looking at me. "I'm a scout of the pack at the moment but will be a beta soon."

"It sort of sounds like you don't like being a scout very much." I said.

Durgen slowed his pace a bit. "There is not much to scout for these days in our new territory. With the black stripes gone and food plentiful, we are content here."

I followed, but with a new, troubling thought. Why would Tholestes and his pack move from part of the lowlands to here near the highlands? And near the summit, too? As I remembered from the journal the summit was where a crude satiate dish link was constructed.

We arrived at a clearing were a small river ran along a series of rocks. A few raptors were milling around, checking their makeshift nests or cleaning each other. When we approached, Durgen leading me, all the raptors became alert. A few hissed softly while others merely growled.

But when we got nearer, they all stopped. A couple even tilted their heads in confusion.

"So, where is Tholestes?" I said, looking around for my friend.

"That's Alpha Tholestes, human," Durgen chided gently. "And you'll do well to remember that. You may have known him before when he was a mere beta of the pack, but now that he's an Alpha you'll do well to address him as one."

Geez. Was this raptor uptight or what?

"Josiah!"

Turning suddenly, I saw a young female raptor heading right toward me. Only I knew who this raptor was the moment I saw the familiar markings on her flank.

"Fern?" I said, putting my rifle back into my holster.

Yep, it was Fern alright. And she was heading right towards me!

I really didn't know what hurt more after Fern had tackled me. My ass or my back. When she had hit me, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of my gut. It then occurred to me that Fern was no longer a small raptor. As soon as I got some of my wind back, I looked up and saw my raptor friend staring down at me with a happy-like smile on her reptilian face. I smiled back at her.

"It's great that your back, Josiah," Fern said, leaning down to nuzzle me on my cheek.

"Could you let me up, Fern?" I said with a grunt. "You've gotten heavy!"

"Oh," Fern chirped, a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

She got off and I got to my feet. As I dusted myself off, I got a good look at Fern. She had certainly grown quite a bit over the last few months, that's for sure. She was taller and leaner, her muscle-tone evident on her chest and arms. Her snout was more narrow and I could tell her teeth were a nice set, too. Her killing claws were a nice size as well. Sharp and deadly, like a true raptor.

"It's great to see you again, Fern," I said warmly. "Just look at you. You've grown into a fine young raptor. Your grandfather would be proud."

Fern leaned forward and nuzzled my cheek, purring. I laughed, enjoying the touch of her scaly snout on my face.

"It's great to see you again," She said. "But what are you doing back here on the island?"

I shrugged a bit. "Oh, I'm here to film and document you dinosaurs again, of course. But enough about me, Fern, where are Tholestes and Terias?"

Fern looked at me, than she turned away, her face unreadable.

"Fern?" I said gently. "What is it?"

She then looked at me and nodded toward the nests. "I think it's best that we sit down for this."

I followed her over to a nest that close to the river, careful to avoid the other nests within stepping distances.

Fern settled herself down upon her haunches and I in turn sat down opposite of her. If only the ground around here wasn't so moist it would have been nice to sit on.

"So, Fern, what's been happening with the pack?" I said, adjusting the translation device in my ear. "Why did you guys move? And what happened to Kara? And where is Tholestes?"

"Easy there," Fern said with a sharp squawk. "That's too many questions coming at me all at once."

"Sorry about that."

"Well, Josiah," Fern sniffed. "To answerer your first question, our pack has been doing fine, I guess. We've been hunting well and prey has never been so plentiful. Though I still think that is not the reason why we moved."

"Then why did you move?" I asked.

"Well," Fern said, scratching at a spot on her chin with a claw. "After you left the island, Kara and my brother took on the roll of pack alphas. For a few weeks we stayed in our territory. My big brother was a little out of practice being an alpha, but I believed he could do it. There were no problems with the black stripes and I was glad for that. I don't think I could stand another battle like the one we had before. And I think that's why we moved. It was Kara's idea, of course. I think that after Phaganax died, she couldn't stand living in the old nest anymore. All the remaining eggs and chicks were brought here and the sentries started marking territory boundaries. It's not bad here. We are not in the open and there is fresh water to drink."

"But why here?" I said. "I mean...isn't this near the summit where another raptor tribe lives?"

"Oh, they don't mind." Fern said causally. "In fact, they let us have this territory."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would they do that?"

"Well, being a leaner and tougher breed, the tribe feeds manly on birds and lizards, and an occasional rat and Compy once and a while," Said Fern as she cleaned a claw. "And since we got rid of the black stripes and their leader, they've allowed us to have this territory."

I looked around the new nesting site again. The hills and the dirt road that led up to the summit was on one side, right across from the river and through a smaller gate. Looking upward, I could barley make out the image of some sort of turbine-like windmill. Squinting was a problem for me because it was far away.

"Sort of like a reward, huh?" I said.

Fern nodded.

"So, where is your brother?" I asked.

Fern suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. I saw her twiddle her front claws a little as well. Like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

"It's..." She murmured. "Well..."

She looked at me with a pleading look on her face.

"If I tell you, Josiah, do you promise not to tell the pack? Or Terias?"

I nodded. "Of course,"

She leaned forward so her words would not be heard by any of the other females nearby in their nests.

She whispered, "I think my big brother is sneaking off by himself to see... well... a female raptor."

I chuckled at that. "Well, Fern, he is your brother," I said. "What's so wrong with that?"

"You don't understand, Josiah," She hissed, making me flinch a bit. "I think he's seeing... a black stripe."

* * *

 _:_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** An old friend's shame

* * *

 **Josiah's POV-**

I staggered a little when Fern had told me what her brother, Tholestes, was doing. It couldn't be possible. A black stripe?

Was it even allowed here on the island?

I knew for a fact, from Fern and Kara, that raptors mated for life when they choose a partner to be with.

But Tholestes and a black stripe female raptor?

"Fern, that can't be possible," I said as I adjusted my self on the ground. I really did not like sitting on damp earth. My my pants too wet on the bottom.

Fern let out a soft hiss, shaking her snout. "It is true. I can smell the scent of a black stripe on him. Oh, he washes himself in the stream to get rid of the stench, but I can still catch a whiff of it on his hindquarters."

"Do we know who it is?" I asked.

Fern again hissed. "I think it might be Pava."

What she said nearly threw me. I knew deep down that Tholestes had some-sort of feelings for Pava when I was on the island last time. But to go behind his pack's back and mate with her? Jeez!

I then asked, "How long has he been doing this, Fern?"

What she said next did not comfort me or my nerves.

"For about two weeks now. And for the past few months he's been the alpha."

"Two weeks," I said, rubbing my chin. "It doesn't sound that long, Fern. Surly it..."

"It does to a raptor!" Fern growled, more to herself then at me. "He's been sneaking off since the first week of this season. A female raptor goes into season around this time. Tholestes has already done his duties here with the other females, but now he's going off and probably mating with a black stripe. And in our pack that is nothing more then dishonor."

I raised an eyebrow. "Dishonor? It's that bad?"

Fern simply nodded. "It is. You don't seem to understand. Our pack prides itself by having our males mate with successful females and produce healthy chicks. Those chicks would grow into successful hunters and protectors that would benefit our clan. But when a member mates outside of our pack with another raptor that is not of our clan, that brings nothing but shame to our pack. And that clan member is branded a traitor and a disgrace to the pack."

Oh, dear. That could be a problem.

My raptor friend was fraternizing with a female black stripe raptor who was responsible for kidnapping me and having Zephyr killed by her pack mates. And to top it off, he probably was mating with her. I didn't want to think the worst of Tholestes or anything, but what if Fern was right about this whole shame to the clan-thing?

I felt a little relieved when Fern decided to change the subject.

She wanted to know how things were on the outside world and I filled her in on the goings-on after I had left the island. She asked the questions and in turn I again tried as best to answer them. While we spoke for the next few hours, I thought about what Tholestes could be doing right now. Was he coming back to the nest...or still out there somewhere with Pava?

 **Tholestes' POV-**

I was laying on a nice patch of grass, my body exhausted from the workout Pava and I had given each other. Though it had been great getting all that tension out of my system, I still felt a deep shame that I was betraying my pack. And deep down I knew I was. My pack meant everything to me, including my sister and younger brother. How could I face any of them when or if they found out?

But I knew that I couldn't run from this forever.

I was the pack's alpha now. This was my decision and my decision alone to make.

Pava yawned and nuzzled the crook of my neck with her snout, purring with satisfaction. She had wanted this. And so did I. True it broke many of my clan's rules, but I technically was not in my pack's territory. So this shouldn't be a problem. As long as the pack didn't know, and I make them believe I was just patrolling around our new home, then no harm was done.

Looking at her, I could see that Pava was beautiful and strong. Even though she was a black stripe. We weren't mates, not yet. But she soon would be. But my mind never left that one little question; Was I doing the right thing by being with her?

Right or wrong, good or bad, I had mated with her and now was treading on thin...thin...oh, what was that saying humans used?! Frozen water? No, that's not it. Well, whatever it was, I was treading very thin on it. The pack needed an alpha to lead them. Not a traitor.

If my grandfather was here, beside me and my brother and sister right now, then he would wisely tell me to do what was right for the pack and for myself.

But what was right?

Kara had helped me to lead the clan during those months and had taught me how to be an alpha. But she didn't have time to teach me what I should do in this situation. Was it right to be with Pava and to mate with her? Or chase her away and make her and her pack sisters my eternal enemies forever?

I let out a deep breath through my teeth, laying my head down on the soft grass. There would be time to think about this later when I got back home. Right now Pava wanted my attention.

"Yesssss." Pava hissed, stretching herself. "Again, Tholestes."

I got to my feet and shook my head, my neck quills rattling together. "No, Pava, I...I can't"

She then suddenly got to her feet and growled angrily, "Again!"

I took a step back, unsure if she was going to attack me. But then her face became sad as she dropped her head saying, "Again...again...again..."

I leaned forward and touched her with my snout.

"Oh, Pava," I said softly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," She said, leaning into my nuzzle. "Not this soon..."

I smiled at that. It was as if we had both had thought the same thing. I let out a soft purr in her ear hole.

"We were both not ready for this, Pava. Months have passed since the battle, and we're still getting use to each other."

I looked up at the sky through the canopy, spotting a few flyers whoosh overhead.

I growled softly. "You really think any of us were ready? From the time we were freed from our cages from the keepers and given our freedom to rule this island, the basic instincts of our kind just never kicked in. We didn't know what we wanted back then but now we do. This is _**our**_ choice, Pava. We'll have to live with it and face the consequences when they come."

Nodding, Pava turned away from me and began to walk back in the direction of her home.

"I don't know what the future will hold for us, my foolish lover," Pava said, scratching at a spot on her chin. "but I hope that me and my sisters can be a part of it."

"You will, Pava," I said. "I promise you that."

She chuckled a little and retorted, "Don't make that sort of promise that you can't keep, Tholestes."

And with a flick of her tail she left, disappearing into the underbrush.

Standing alone in the clearing now felt more lonely. True I had only been seeing Pava for a few weeks in the past two months, but it would be all the better if I could just have her and her sisters be a part of my pack. Now that Kara was gone and I was the alpha, I could probably impose that Pava and her sisters could be part of the pack. The other females wouldn't like it, but I made the rules now. I was older, practically a full-grown adult, and the pack would go along with whatever decision I made. And if any of the pack members even thought about driving Pava off then they would be dealt with.

Deciding to give my thoughts a rest, I headed back in the direction of my home. But as I made my way back, I felt within myself a deep shame. I was fraternizing with the very raptor that our pack fought for so long. And if or when the pack found out they would probably see me no longer as their pack alpha. Instead they would see me as a traitor. Any respect they had for me would be lost. The clan would vote for a new alpha. And I could probably guess that my sister would take over command. She was after all a beta, and was older now. But if peace was possible for any of our clans, then I had to take that chance.

* * *

:


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** To Keep A Promise

* * *

 **Josiah's POV-**

If Tholestes was seeing Pava and mating with her as Fern had told me, then what was I to think about that? Not much. This was a raptor problem that had nothing to do with me what so ever. Besides, I was here to document the dinosaurs again. Not to get involved.

Still, I felt uneasy about the whole thing.

I was heading back to the church now, Fern leading me back. I wanted to stay and say hello again to Tholestes, but didn't. Somewhere along the line I knew that my old friend would come and see me when Fern went back to the nest.

The sun wasn't down just yet and I wanted to fix-up the church when I got back to the town. With my new equipment and some of my old cleaning stuff, I could make the old building new again. At least on the inside, that is.

When I got back to the town and got my flashlight, I went straight to the communications building to turn on the power. A few sparks met me when I turned on the main power switch. The chugging sound of the power generators was a welcomed sound to my ears. Power was back on.

The main lights in the church were long-gone and so were the room lights on the upper floors and basement. Fern had stayed around to watch me work. I liked having her here as company. After 37 minutes of cleaning, scrubbing, and moving, I finally had the church the way I liked it from before. The ceiling was still a problem, but hey, what can you do?

Before she left for her home, Fern came up to me and said, "Josiah, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I said, taking off my work gloves. "what is it, Fern?"

"Could you promise not to tell Terias or anyone in our pack about Tholestes and Pava?"

That threw me. Why would she want me to promise that?

Fern went on, "I know that you and my brother are friends and everything, but the situation could become worse if you tell the clan what I told you. They could start suspecting that my brother is up to something every time he goes off on his own to patrol. Tholestes might even get mad at me for saying something to you about it. So could you promise not to tell him?"

I thought it over and then nodded. "Alright, I won't say anything to him. But you probably should tell him that what he's doing is wrong."

Fern snorted and rubbed her snout with her forelimb. "And how am I suppose to so that?"

I shrugged my shoulders before closing the doors behind me. "He's your brother, Fern. Not mine. You have to figure that out on your own."

I know I wasn't being much help, but I did promise not to say anything to Tholestes. How could I?

I walked back upstairs to my hidden room and sat on the make-shift bed. The room had been cleaned somewhat and there was less cobwebs in the corners and walls. The days work hadn't made me tired that much so I went to work on origination my equipment.

Night had fallen upon the town at around 7 and I was starting to feel a little tired. I had brought out my portable battery-powered lamb and turned it on. The lights may not have started working as they should, but I would find a way to fix them later when I had the time.

I went down to the ground floor and was about to close the doors and barricade them, when something in the air caught my nose. I paused. Then I sniffed the air again. The smell was very faint but I recognized it. It smelled sort of like...weed.

I knew the foul, disgusting stench of marijuana anywhere. I had smelled it at schools and around my block so many times it was not funny to my nose anymore. The stuff was something I would never partake in. It was just wrong and stupid. And nothing anyone told me would convince me otherwise. But what was that smell doing here? Was it possible that other people were here on the island as well? And if that were true, what were they doing here on Isla Sorna?

(*)

Edward Sega paced inside his private tent, the air inside thick and hot with the skunky-like smell of marijuana. He'd only sucked on the one cigarette for a few minutes during what free time he had before another shipment went to the mainland. In short, he was on a break. The brand, along with the powdery heroin in his system, made his head swim. But he didn't give a shit. This sort of brand was perfect for selling. And for making a lot of money. The kind of money he prearranged on getting very soon.

His double-cross was not in motion just yet. He had to wait for Rafael to have _all_ the money here at the compound.

Rafael wasn't letting his guard down in his main tent, unfortunately. Two guards were posted their right now, machine guns armed and ready. No one was allowed near the tent except for Rafael and himself. Rafael had been very serious about protecting his money. Two briefcases full of the good stuff were half of what Edward had his eyes on. Both of his thumbs itched with anticipation of getting his hands on that money. But he couldn't do anything stupid just yet. To steal and take-off with the cash now would only make him half as rich. And a dead man if he were to ever get caught. The third and final briefcase with cash would arrive within a week. Rafael had already left for the mainland by boat that afternoon. In his place he had left his chief of security in charge, a man named Willie Mead from south Africa. The man was black in his mid thirties and was well built. He wore shades and a military-like outfit that seemed better in the days when it was new, and a red tattered beret on his bald head. He was well muscled and he wore an expensive-looking gold watch on his right wrist. In his other hand was a machete.

Edward didn't like this guy.

Willie Mead was one of the most slippery and dangerous crooks in south Africa around. His method of taking what he wanted involved many things that included murder. His group of men, along with Rafael's own unit, were mostly made up of south African gunmen for hire.

Edward hadn't come to the island with his own men. He was alone in his own scheme. Besides, he didn't like this lot. Didn't like them at all. They made too much noise when things got quite and they drank and whistled while firing shots in the air, wasting what precious bullets they had in their guns.

And sometime they would go hunting for dinosaurs. They didn't go too far inland though. Drunk and rowdy as they were, they never dared to go anywhere where predators lurk. Once or twice, when Rafael was taking trips to the mainland, a small group would go beyond the safety of the compound and recklessly start shooting at a herd of animals, just to get their jollies from boredom. Of course, Edward didn't care what they did. Their blind loyalty to their boss was what was going to get them killed sooner or later.

Deciding he had enough of his marijuana for one day, Edward went outside his tent, feeling the cool breeze of the evening wash over his hot skin. The tent had been stiflingly blistering. And being in the clothes he had on didn't help. He wore black pants, an undershirt, a button shirt, a pair of army boots that didn't fit the kind of weather on this tropical island.

Rafael's men were dressed in the same kind of clothes. Shorts and undershirts, sunglasses and caps, and boots. Some were even wearing sandals or were barefooted.

Edward eyed each and everyone of them. Even though he was armed with a handgun of his own, Edward knew he stood no chance of getting the rest of the money off the island. Especially without a boat.

Most of the supplies and vehicles were brought here by two ferryboats that Rafael had procured by thieving them from ports in San Jose. Edward didn't know about ferryboats but he did know how to drive a speedboat. The docks nearby had two speedboats, one of which was gone.

Edward only needed one to make a speedy get away. Once he had all three of the briefcases, of course. After that it would be smooth sailing back to his home in Jamaica.

The hard part was just being patient. But like his old mama use to tell him when he was young; all good things come to those who wait.

* * *

:

 ** _(Sorry about the late chapter here, folks, but getting a new DS 3D and Pokemon OR and playing nonstop can do that._**

 ** _Other chapters will take just as lone, but hey, that's how I work.)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** The Lord and Prince

* * *

The small cafe in San _Jose_ was packed with people. Tourist, thrill-seekers, back-packers, and businessmen milled all around the inside and outside of the cafe. The basement level of the coffee bar was only for the private guests who were there for...seedy-dark business.

San _Jose_ police didn't even come around the place. It was too well known.

The criminal organization was about to make a come-back, and its crime bosses were ready and waiting. Out of darkness and out of hiding they came, their labs all but running again.

The Traven family had all but lost what money they had in their banks. The eldest boss of the family, Rufus T. Traven, made sure what money was left be stored away quickly before the indolent side of his family used it all to clean-up their financial problems.

He was sitting at a reserved table now, his bodyguards standing close by and watching for trouble. The bar below the cafe was pretty much empty, with only a few customers here and there. The place was known by the locals as not being the most friendly of bar around.

Rufus was checking his watch right now, waiting for his no-good nephew to show up. Why he kept that little shit-stain in his family business was beyond even himself. When the labs were being taken down and the other crime bosses were going into hiding or getting arrested, Rufus had done the same. But his nephew had other plans. And those plans had quickly and literally almost bankrupted his uncle. Rufus was still pissed that had happened. All that beautiful, green money had been wasted by his nephew's clumsiness and greed. It had all but slipped away right through his little fingers.

That was back in the 1990's. Back when times were good.

Now that no-good nephew was trying to pay him back. He already had two briefcases loaded with the money he had safeguarded on one of the offshore islands. His nephew hadn't shared what island it was yet or what it's name was. Rufus just hoped it was well out of the coast guard's patrols.

Looking up from his watch, Rufus saw his nephew appear down the stairs. In his right hand was a dark-brown briefcase. Rufus smiled, but not at his nephew, whom he wouldn't waste a good day on. His eyes were only on the briefcase. His smile quickly turned into glower as soon as his nephew took a seat at his table, placing the briefcase beside him. Rafael, who was once a tall and handsome young man in his twenties, had gained a little weight over the years. Gone was his slick hair and fine-looking face. His clothes were second-hand and begrimed, cleaned only by the coin operated laundry buildings from around San _Jose_.

"Well, well," Rufus sneered, taking in his nephew's appearance. "It's about time you showed up. Where the hell have you been, huh, Rafael? Off screwing about with my money?"

Rafael Traven cleared his throat, trying not to say anything smart. He knew what his uncle was like when he was in one of his moods.

"Come on now, uncle," He said. "You know me. I always arrive late for business, you know that."

"Not when it comes to my money, boy," Rufus said, gesturing to the briefcase on the floor. "I survived in this business by trying to make sure my cash is well protected. Everyone else either got shot or ran out of San Jose or is buried six-feet in the ground. And some of those were my partners. They were the ones who made mistakes. I don't make mistakes."

There was a long and uncomfortable pause between the two men.

Rafael knew where this was going.

"You are suppose to be pulling your own damned weight," Rufus continued, coughing a bit before taking sip from his glass. "After that bloody stunt you pulled back in '89, I had to bail your little ass out of debt."

Rafael clinched his fist under the table. He really hated his uncle barraging him like this.

"It was not my fault," Rafael shot back. "If Ortiz had only stayed as my partner, I..."

"Your partner?" Rufus said credulously as he pointed a wrinkled finger at him. "Don't you go blaming others for your own damned mistakes, Rafael!"

Rafael shouted, "Gustavo _WAS_ my mistake. If the bastard had only helped me during those hard times, I wouldn't have asked you for so many loans."

"In short," Rufus said coldly. "You needed me to hold your hand and bail you out because you made a bad deal on a partner who left you as grounded as street pigeon, am I right?"

Fuming, Rafael turned away from his uncle. "Damn it all,"

Rufus sipped from his glass again and said calmly. "When I was younger, I never made a mistake with business partners. I made so much money in my goddamned pocket from bringing hard drugs into San _Jose_... I had to rent-out storage units and store all the cash and some of the drugs as well. The problem was, that some of my partners and their buyers got hooked on the hard stuff so much that they wanted more. I had to watch some of my partners rot away their own money until I couldn't recognize them anymore. Knowing that someday they would take me down with them, I did what Ortiz did and invested my money."

Feeling as if the conversation was a waste of time, Rufus pointed at the briefcase on the floor and snapped his fingers. Rafael placed it on the table and opened it slowly, careful not to let anyone in the bar see. Rufus leaned in and smiled faintly, his spectacles reflecting the image the money inside.

"Is that the rest of it?" Rufus said as he leaned back.

Rafael nodded and placed the briefcase back on the floor.

"The two other briefcases are on the island with me until all three briefcases can be brought back here to San _Jose_. This one will be joining the other two on the island just as soon as I clear-up some business here."

Rufus checked his watch again before readying himself to leave. "Well, my nephew, you have at least a week or two to have all my money here, is that understood? Try to be on time."

Rafael nodded. "I will. You put me in charge of safeguarding your money that I owed you, didn't I?"

Rufus stood up from his seat, walking stick in hand, and was about to walk away with his bodyguards, when he turned back to Rafael and said in a deadly tone of voice, "You had better not lose my money again, for your sake, my dear nephew. You may be family, but I am not as forgiving as I was years ago. Do not _fuck_ this up."

Rufus turned and walked out of the bar with his men, leaving Rafael behind.

Minutes passed as Rafael messaged a beer bottle in his hands. Things were getting tense now. The money he had now was all because of his drug labs on the island. _His_ drugs. He knew that this was suppose to be his money as well. _His_ money! But he knew that he owed his uncle big time. To run off with all the cash now meant death. And his uncle was not the one to screw over and cheat.

He could not afford to cross that line.

* * *

:


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** A Rocky Week

* * *

 **Josiah's POV-**

The next day brought a little bit of sunshine to the town. I had gotten to restoring the power as before but the old light bulbs had shattered to pieces after a few measly minutes. The plumbing in the church was okay except that the hot water was no longer working as before. Cold water would have to do for now.

Compies had been through the place as well, leaving some of their 'gifts' around in certain places of the church. Nasty. Luckily I still had my cleaning equipment to do the job. It was irksome work and wasted a lot of the day. But I had to make myself comfortable. I wasn't in the mood to have cobwebs stick to my hair.

The sun was beating down upon my bare back while I was outside. But for some reason it didn't bother me that much. The brightness in my eyes did a little, and I was sure glade I brought sunglasses this time around.

After the housework in the church, I set to getting the jeep in the garage up and running once more. The old INGEN safari jeep had been the same like I'd left it months ago, though the tires had deflated a little. I pumped them back up and checked to see if the engine was still running. Surprisingly, the engine came to life when I turned the ignition. There wasn't a lot of gas left in the single barrel by the vehicle so I filled in the tank with what was left. After this I was going to have to hoof on foot to film the dinosaurs in the field.

By the time I was finished with the house duties and the jeep, the sun had hardly even set. Whoa.

What to do, what to do.

I couldn't just laze-about and do nothing for the rest of the day so I went back to the old administrations building. The place hadn't changed that much at all. Green ivy and vines still grew here and there. But then I remembered the door down to the subbasements. The one where I had the encounter with the Troodons. I shivered a little and held my rifle out, ready to blast the head off the sneaky dinosaurs should they be lurking around. Thankfully, much to my relief, the door that I had locked from before was still closed and locked.

I left the building and headed back to the church. But then I decided to go to the spot where Zephyr had fallen. His skeleton was now bare of any flesh, so that no scavengers could feast on him now. I bowed my head in respect for my fallen friend. It made me feel angry that I had still not been able to protect him. Kneeling down upon one knee, I kept my head bowed and said a silent prayer to my friend.

I was just about to get up and return to the church, when something nudged my back. I spun around quickly, rifle ready to shoot.

Then I calmed down as soon as I saw that it was only Tholestes, standing right behind me so that I hadn't even noticed. I put on my translator earpiece and smiled at my old raptor friend.

"Tholestes, it's you," I said. "You almost made my heart jump-up into my throat there for a second."

Tholestes gave me a confused chirp. "Why would your heart _jump-up_ into your throat, Josiah?" He asked, tilting his head at me. "Wouldn't you choke on it?"

I had to smile at my friend's lack of understanding human idioms. I also knew that the dinosaurs here on the island didn't use human slang or idioms of any the sort.

"Never mind," I said, waving a hand at him. "It's not important."

I was about to reach out and pet him along his snout, when I instinctively stopped and withdrew my hand. Tholestes was an alpha now. And I had to address him as one.

I was about to get back on my knees and bow my head in the respected manner of addressing an alpha, when Tholestes placed his snout under my chin and forced me to stand up. He gave me a slight hiss and a snort.

"There is no need for you to address me that way, Josiah," He said, touching my forehead with his snout. "You are a friend to my pack and to me. I appreciate how you remembered on how to greet an alpha, but you don't need to do that since you are not a raptor."

"Thanks, Tholestes," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

Thoslestes squawked quietly and I could tell he was still a bit confused by my human gesture of greeting an old friend. But he got over it and placed his large head on my shoulder, purring.

We stayed that way for a minute or two before breaking away.

The sun was beginning to go down now behind the trees and I wanted to get indoors before nightfall. The bugs were the worst at night.

As Tholestes and me walked back to the church, the curious alpha raptor started to bombarded me with questions about the mainland and my home.

"What has been happening in the outside world, Josiah?" Tholestes asked as we walked. "Tell me everything."

"Everything?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Boy, you sure are an anxious and curious raptor, my friend. It's almost unnatural even for you."

Tholestes snorted at me, blowing a bit of dino snot in my face.

"Fine, don't tell me," Tholestes huffed rascally as I wiped my face. "Your world doesn't sound all that grand to me anyway. Before you humans came here, our island home was peaceful. We never understood the meaning of adventures or exploring the outside world beyond."

"Oh, Tholestes," I said, giving him a pat on his back. "There is nothing about my world you want to explore these days. And besides I will be here on the island for a while anyway."

"For how long?" Tholestes asked.

"Only for five weeks, I think." I said as I opened the door to the church to go in. "I can't stay longer then that."

Tholestes paused at the doorstep. "Well, as long as you're here, I would like for you to meet the alpha of the summit pack."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Of course," Said Tholestes. "The alpha, who's name is Razorhide, knows of you and for what you did for our pack. He told me that whenever you should come back, that I'd bring you to meet him and his pack."

"Are you sure that's safe?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to meet a bunch of raptors that I didn't know.

"Of course I'm sure," Said Tholestes as he turned to leave. "The summit pack haven't even fed on the flesh of humans before. Razorhide told me so himself."

"Alright, when can I meet him?" I asked.

Tholestes scratched at a spot with a foreclaw on his chin. "Hmm...I guess some time next week would be best. The pack is usually in their caves all day because of the hot sun. And they are not in the best of moods when they are approached by a stranger when the are hungry."

"Point taken, Tholestes," I said, feeling a bit of sweat trickle down by back.

"Well," Tholestes said, turning to leave, "I have to get back to patrolling my territory now. It's been great to see you again, Josiah."

I nodded. "You too, Tholestes," I said, closing the door.

I heard Tholestes give a final squawk and then heard his retreating footfalls as he left.

The sun was still gleaming some light into the church but wouldn't for long. So I went to work putting in new light bulbs that I found in the kitchen cabinet. Nobody during the evacuation of the island had even bothered to take any of these because they weren't valuable.

After installing the bulbs in the important areas in the building, and fixing myself something to eat, I went up stairs to my room. The sun had now completely fallen behind the trees and I was once again plunged into a night of noise. That's what I hated about this island; the noises in the night that went on almost forever. Checking my watch on my wrist I saw that it was only 9:44.

So, to pass the time some more, I set-up my camera so I could do a self video of myself as an introduction. I didn't have a lot to say in the video, but I had to make sure that it was lengthy or otherwise people back home would find it boring.

By the time I was finished and the night had become blacker, it was well about 10:25. I guess it was as good as any to stop for now and do the rest in the morning. Provided I wasn't kept up all night by the noises going on outside.

The rest of the following week was a bit rocky. Twice in the night I woke up from the sounds of animals making a lot of noise outside the boundaries of the town, and from a few nasty and bothersome mosquitoes that found their way into my sealed room.

The jeep stalled once or twice during field trips into the jungle. The camera had malfunctioned three times because I was still new with this sort of equipment.

The dinosaurs didn't help matters much either.

A few Stegosauruses charged at me when I was filming by the pond, forcing me to retreat before they did any damage. An angry Ankylosaur had slammed it's clubbed tail onto the hood my jeep, denting it horribly. Luckily for me that the vehicle could still run after that. Note to self; Don't startle a sleeping dinosaur that can club you to death!

So far my week was going swell. The dino damage to the jeep could be fixed, but that would waste time. The camera would need to be tweaked so that I could use it properly. And getting a good night sleep wasn't easy.

Plus, once or twice, there was that smell again. The smell of weed. It was very faint in the air that I could barely smell it. But it was there all right.

I wasn't alone on this island, that's for damn sure. Whoever was here was probably some thrill-seeker who'd get eaten soon anyway. If there was one thing I knew about dinosaurs, especially the carnivores, is that they could pickup scents from miles away.

The smell of fire was always my concern whenever I made a small fire pit outside the church. This kept the bugs away but it always seemed to draw the small Compsognathus to me as well. A single Compy on it's own wasn't much of a danger, but a whole group...they were just trouble.

And trouble was not what I wanted right now.

* * *

:


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** A brush with danger

* * *

 **Josiah's POV-**

The morning on my second week was uneventful. The Monday morning had brought a light rain to the town. But the dinosaurs in most of the areas surrounding the lowlands were not active. The air was chilly and the herds were huddling together were I couldn't film them. Even if I could, the atmosphere was too gray for this type of documenting. Inside my jeep I could feel myself beginning to fall asleep. The air was slowly beginning to warm and the rain had started to die-down.

Since no dinosaurs were active yet, it didn't help that I was wasting what little time I had here. I started-up the jeep and drove along a route that would take me a little closer inland to the inner rim of the island. The road was narrow with dense clusters of trees on both sides. It was almost claustrophobic, driving on a road like this.

I felt myself going downhill and for some reason the path I was taking seemed almost familiar.

It was then that when I past a half eaten carcass of an animal, did that sinking feeling of remembrance finally hit me. This was a game trail. And larger dinosaurs were predators hunted on game trails. And I knew what game trail this was.

I quickly stepped on the break pedal, gripping the steering wheel with both hands and forcing the jeep to turn.

That was a big mistake.

The break pedal in this old jeep model was a bit touchy about being stepped on too roughly. Too much pressure and the whole break would stick, refusing to shift.

And right now it was not shifting. It was stuck tight!

The only thing I could do right at that moment was steer the jeep and hopefully get it stuck so that I could fix the break. Easier said then done since the trail was narrow. Smashing into a tree would only further damage the already dino damaged engine. And getting stuck in the brush here on the carnivores game trail would draw predators to me. And my rifle was no match against larger carnivores.

I wasn't going genuinely fast, so redirecting the jeep to turn around should be easy, once I found a wider path. It wasn't. The jeep could turnover and smash onto its side.

The jeep bounced along for another half mile before finally stalling. The engine sputtered and turned off. The car slowed and then stopped, the hum of the engine dying.

I got out, feeling the eerie silence around me. It made sense. Herbivores avoided game trails like this. I had to work fast because I didn't know how far I'd gotten into the trail. Judging by the sign of that carcass a few yards back, I would have to say 2/1 miles at least.

I went to work quickly, using the tools I had brought with me. The break mechanism needed to be fixed, and fast. Though I was not in the open, Tholestes had taught me that even smaller predators can lurk in the underbrush and take you by surprise.

That surprise couldn't have come any sooner. And it was not the kind of surprise I wanted.

I was just about to give the break pedal a good yank and use my screwdriver, when I felt the ground under my feet shudder lightly.

I paused and froze. I felt the hair on my neck and scalp prickle as I turned in different directions. The path up head was a little wide so that I could see further. But the shuddering felt like it was coming from behind, not in front. I turned to the rear of the jeep and squinted. There was something coming down the trail.

Instinctively I dove under the jeep with my rifle, scrambling to get out of sight. Judging from the shuddering footfalls approaching, it was a large animal. A big dinosaur.

The dinosaur's foot finally came into view. And I felt my heart beat a little faster. It was the foot of a Tyrannosaurus. But judging by it's foot size, I was guessing that it was young animal, only 20 feet long and not 46 feet like an adult.

I couldn't see the upper body from where I was, only the feet. The dinosaur had light brown, earthy color tones to it's scales. The claws on its feet also had dark brown blotches. The dinosaur growled as it approached closer. I froze.

The Tyrannosaur's feet stopped by the side of the jeep. The dinosaur growled again and banged the jeep. I didn't know if it used it's head to bang the jeep or it's body. Then, growling again, the head came down. The lower jaw touched the ground. I couldn't see the eye, just the lower jaw of the dinosaur. The tyrannosaur sniffed a few times, saliva flowing from its jaw.

My first thought was that the Tyrannosaur could smell me right where I was hiding. I wasn't wearing any deodorant on me...

BANG!

The jeep was slammed so hard that it rocked on it's wheels. The Tyrannosaur banged the car again, rocking it once more. I froze and kept still as best I could on my stomach. I had three options, none of which were probably a good idea.

1: I could crawl to the side and make my way through the underbrush while the rex was busy with the jeep. 2: I could just wait it out and hope the dinosaur got bored enough to leave. 3: I could use my rifle to shoot it in the foot and hopefully get away while it was distracted with it's pain.

I decided to go with option 1.

Carefully, keeping myself from flat, I started to crawl to the side where the underbrush was. The jeep rocked again and I felt a sharp pain in my head as something from under the car hit me. I stopped, clutching at the spot where I was hit with my other hand. I groaned when I saw that there was blood on the palm of my hand and fingers. Ignoring the pain and the blood, I quickly shimmied out from under the jeep. The young Tyrannosaur was still on the other side. And if I stood in a crouched position to escape, it would see me for sure. I had to keep on my belly. It was slow-going but it was better then being eaten.

When I finally got within the brush, I quickened my crawl. I looked over my shoulder once or twice to see if the dinosaur was still busy with the jeep. So far it was still banging it, the roof dented inward and the hood torn off. There was noting I could do to stop the Tyrannosaur, but I had this chance to keep myself alive. That jeep was my only mode of transportation on this island. Now it would join the other countless ruined vehicles forever.

I had gotten a few yards away and the brush around me looked like it was dense enough to keep me hidden if I got to my feet while crouching.

I was far enough away from Tyrannosaur and figured it wouldn't see me if I ran for it.

I quickly got to my feet and ran, my heart pumping. I knew that I had left my camera equipment in the jeep's trunk in the back, but I was confident that the Tyrannosaur wouldn't damage the car that much. I would go back for it later once the dinosaur was through with it.

I circled around and headed back up the trail, but didn't go back onto the trail itself. Best to keep to the woods.

(*)

When I had gotten back to the church and patched myself up, Fern and Tholestes were already there waiting for me. I informed them on what had happen and Tholestes hissed at me for being so careless.

"What were you thinking, you foolish human?" He barked as I adjusted the bandage around my head. "You never go onto a game trail of another hunter. You are just fortunate that you escaped from that young juvenile rex."

I shook my head, irritated by his berating squawks and barks.

"Tholestes, I'm fine," I shot at him, tying the bandage. "I'm still here and alive, aren't I?"

Fern gave me a soft nuzzle on the side of my cheek. I smiled reassuringly at her and rubbed at a spot on her neck.

Tholestes continued, "That aside, I have made arrangements for us both to meet the summit clan tomorrow."

I stopped rubbing Fern's neck and turned to my raptor friend.

"Tomorrow?" I said, getting up and placing my hat back on my head.

Tholestes nodded. "Razorhide is getting a little impatient. He already had sent a scout from his pack to tell me."

"I see," I said. "When do we leave tomorrow?

"In the afternoon, when the clan has eaten." Said Tholestes. "As I told you before, they are less likely to hurt you when their bellies are full."

That was true.

"Also," Tholestes advised. "You are to address Razorhide the same way you would address me as an alpha. The other clan members won't harm you unless show disrespect to their alpha."

That was also true. That was something to remember. I just hope that the clan wasn't going to kill me on sight. Tholestes and his pack were 'semi' okay with me, I guess with the acceptation of Fern, Terias, and Tholestes. But my past kidnapping by the black stripes had me worried that other raptor clans would kill me on sight just for being a human.

Well, tomorrow was another day. I would just have to wait and find out.

* * *

:


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** Razorhide's clan

* * *

 **Tholestes' POV-**

I was a little nervous about introducing a human to Razorhide and his clan with only myself. My sister wanted to come, but I quickly said no. Razorhide's clan was not like the black stripes. But that didn't mean that they were less dangerous.

The afternoon finally came the next morning just as I went to the human town to fetch Josiah. Deep down, I didn't like coming to this place. True that the jungle was reclaiming it, but human keepers had once lived here. Soon there would be nothing left of the town itself. The jungle would see to that.

Josiah came out from the white building, carrying his spear. That was good. I did not like the thought of him bringing that rifle. The clan knew of the humans and their weapons and didn't want Josiah with one they would recognize. But the spear was a different matter. I allowed Josiah to bring it along with him, that and his knife. I knew that they wouldn't do much against a summit clan raptor, but it was better then nothing.

Without saying a word to each other, we set off in the direction of the mountain. I led the way since I knew where to go and which paths to take that were safe to travel on. Josiah kept pace with me as best he could, but sometimes I had to slow down since we were going uphill. I had to snort with impatiences because of this. Humans were so slow sometimes.

When we finally made it to the path that would lead us up to the clan's home, I paused long enough for Josiah to stand beside me.

He wasn't breathing hard so I assumed he wasn't tired.

We traveled the rest of the way in silence. I guess we both didn't have much to say. I and detect a slight smell of fear coming from Josiah.

"You shouldn't smell so frightened, you know," I said. "I can smell that your nervous."

"Glad to know your sense of smell is sharp, Tholestes," Josiah said dryly.

"You don't have to worry," I said, giving him a nudge with my snout. "The clan won't harm you. Like I told you, they've already eaten."

"Suppose they didn't?" Josiah said.

"Their scout already told me so, that's what," I said. "And you can trust Razorhide. He's never gone back on his word."

Josiah was about to say something when I suddenly stopped. There in front of us was the same scout from before, standing in the middle of the path. Josiah stood beside me, his spear now in both his hands.

The scout, much like the other summit clan members, was shorter then myself and my pack. They were leaner and looked tougher and had reddish blotches on their hides. The scout, who's name was Saru, was young and strong. His scales were just like his clan's, but duller because he was not full grown. There were dark patches around his eyes and he had quite a few scares on his back and legs.

Saru approached me, gently squawking and bobbing his head. When he got within a few feet of us, he bowed his head respectively.

I gave him a slight nod and a bark.

"Welcome to our territory, alpha Tholestes," He said. "my master is expecting you and your...human companion."

Saru then approached Josiah, sniffing him a few times before walking back to me.

"Are you sure he can understand our language?" Saru asked, nodding his snout to Josiah.

"He can," I said. "and I assure you that he comes in peace as well."

"Very well," Said Saru. "follow me."

He turned and started to walk up the path that would lead us to flatter ground. Josiah walked behind me and I could still sense that he was nervous. We were already half way there, so there was no turning back now.

After a few more minutes of walking uphill, we finally reached a even, wide area. The ground here was flat with patches of grass here and there, but it was mostly loose brown dirt. Milling around the fringes of some of the old human structures were the rest of Razorhide's pack. There were young ones and juveniles, a few chicks with their parents, and some old ones. The warriors and scouts like Saru were positioned around the edges of the nesting ground, keeping watch for danger. Though I thought that it was sort of silly. The pack had the high grounds here and the only way in and out.

We stopped at the edge of the clearing as Saru let out a series of barks to announce our arrival. As the pack came to attention, I turned to Josiah.

"Remember what I told you about greeting Razorhide," I said. "I have to greet him first, and then you do. But if he makes the first move, you bow your head respectively, got it?"

Josiah nodded, putting his spear down but keeping his knife close to him in his sheath around his waist.

 **Josiah's POV-**

There were plenty of raptors here at the summit after all. And I could tell that they were tougher and leaner like the journal had said.

As Saru led us down into the middle of the clearing I could see that a few of the raptors were watching us. The younger raptors approached out of curiosity. They pushed and snapped at each other, wanting to get a closer look at me. Some of their parents though didn't see it that way. Some of them hissed at me while pushing their young away.

I wasn't offended. They didn't trust me yet. They didn't trust that I wasn't going to hurt them. A few more trusting raptors came forward. These were older pack members and seemed to be a few months old. Even though they were smaller then Tholestes didn't mean they were less dangerous. They were still carnivores.

Some of them sniffed at me, taking in my scent. Some circled me as they gently or roughly plucked at my pants and shirt. I also had to keep my hands up because these guys could bite. And even at this age, they could still take a finger off. Or a hand.

As time passed more and more of the young raptors soon joined their friends in tugging playfully at at my clothes. Before long, even some of the older raptors joined in the examination.

"Bring the human to me,"

The clearing suddenly grew silent. Even the young chicks who had been squawking loudly and jumping about my feet stopped in their movements and went back to their parents. The voice of the raptor who spoke came from a cave in the side of the mountain.

Adjusting my translation device in my ear, I saw Tholestes make his way toward the cave and I followed close beside him. The cave mouth was large enough for both Tholestes and myself to enter, but we didn't go in.

Instead, the alpha of the summit clan came out to see us.

When he emerged, I thought I was looking at an old Indian war chief from the old west. There were scratches and scars all over Razorhide's body, some small and hardly noticeable, but there were and were plain in sight for all to see. The largest scars on his body looked like claw marks that ran along on his back, his tail and his upper left leg. Other signs of scaring were at the end of his tail, which wasn't just bent, but looked more like a bone had been broken and caused a deformity, as well as his left eye, which was all white and undoubtedly didn't work anymore. He was tall, but as tall as Tholestes. His sickle claws weren't very big. But I could see why. His feet were a little big just like his claws.

Razorhide's scale colors were not like his pack's coloration. He was dark green along his head, flank, the sides of his tail, and his arms and legs. His undersides were a sort of yellow color. His claws were white and his normal eye was bright yellow with a red pupil.

He looked as if he had been a great fighter back in his days. But not anymore.

Remembering what Tholestes had told me, I got down on my knees, my head down in a submissive gesture. Tholestes did the same out of the corner of my vision, lowering his head and giving Razorhide a brief bark.

Razorhide gently touched Tholestes on the tip of his snout and gave him a soft trill in return.

When he was finished, Razorhide turned to me and did the same thing. His snout felt rough and I could feel some of the scars as well.

"So, you must be the human that Tholestes has told me about," He said, standing back. By the sound of his growl, I could hear that the old raptor's speech was a bit...hoarse.

I looked at him and nodded.

"I have also heard that you can understand our speech," Razorhide said, looking at me from head to toe. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," I said, getting up to my feet and adjusting my translator device in my ear. "I can understand you as clear as crystal."

"Well, I can say that I'm surprised by this," Said Razorhide. "And I bet you're wondering why I have brought you here, correct?"

I nodded. "I am a bit confused myself."

Razorhide motioned for me and Tholestes to sit upon some large boulders by the cave. We sat down and Razorhide started to explain, though it was a bit harder for him to sit since he was a bit past his prime.

"It has been years since we last saw keepers on this island. Our tribe was released from our cages long before the great storm came and forced the keepers to release the other dinosaurs into the wild. Since then our tribe has been trying to find a place where we can rule a territory of our own.

And so, we chose the highest point on the island. This mountain was the perfect place for us to live. No keepers, no other large predators to contend with, and plenty of lizards and birds for us to feed on."

Razorhide shifted a bit as he licked his claws nonchalantly. As he did this, a young raptor, probably a month old, came and sat itself down on my lap. I was tempted to reach down and give the little fellow a rub, but didn't. Somewhere along the lines I knew that petting a young dinosaur like this would mean trouble should the parent see it as a threat. And that was the last thing I wanted since I didn't have my spear with me at that moment.

Tholestes noticed the look of discomfort on my face and hissed softly at young raptor.

The little raptor hissed back at him in defiance, got up off my lap, and scampered away. Tholestes snorted after the little guy in irritation.

"As I was saying," Razorhide continued as if nothing happened. "My pack has never been more happy to have a territory of our own. But now that happiness might be in jeopardy. Which is why I have asked for you to come here, Josiah."

I tilted my head. "Really?"

"Yes," Said Razorhide. "For the past few months since before you had returned to the island, my clan has been smelling an odd smell coming from the southwestern part of the jungle. And only I had remembered what that smell was. It was the smell of humans."

I didn't gasp or anything but felt a slight prickle run up my back. The wispy smell of weed that I had kept smelling in the air for the past few days had been real. And that could only mean that other people were on this island. And after seeing Enrique getting chased by those gunned boaters, I had a feeling that those guys were somewhere on the island in the southwest jungle. If they were here and armed to the teeth with weapons, then Isla Sorna was trouble.

* * *

:


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** Uninvited Guests

* * *

 **Josiah's POV-**

So there were other people on this island after all. I knew that the weed smell from before had to mean something.

But what could I do?

Firstly, I had to find out how to get to the southwestern part of the island from where I was. With my jeep now dismantled no thanks to the young Tyrannosaur, I had no means of transportation. The old bikes in the garage were too rusted from years of exposure, so they were no good for riding.

Walking was almost out of the question. Tholestes and Razorhide had told me that the journey to the southwestern jungle was a two-day walk by foot through the jungle. But not along the shoreline.

Cutting through the jungle was an easy shortcut, and would decrease my journey. But walking along the shoreline would take longer then necessary.

If I cut through the jungle in a southwest-like way, then I could end up lost from going in circles.

Terias volunteered to go with me and show me the way, but Fern objected to the very idea. She was the beta and she was going to go with me. Deciding to intervene, I told her that both of them could come with me.

This all took place after my meeting with the summit clan.

 **Fern's POV-**

The next morning Josiah prepared for the long journey to the southwestern jungle. He had a small backpack strapped to him, his machete and small hand gun, and his spear. I didn't like these weapons. They were not natural to me. Dinosaurs had natural defenses like spikes and claws and fangs, but Josiah, a mere human, needed these man-made devices to defend himself.

Terias knew the way to the southwest jungle just as well I did, so we made a deal to each take turns to be leader. After all, we were both betas.

Josiah wanted to take the beach as a detour, but me and my brother told him that the only way to the southwest part of the island was through overland in the jungle.

We traveled swiftly, taking an unknown trial that went south. My brother I knew the way south, but Josiah didn't. He had told us that he didn't explore most of the island when he was here last. He followed behind us, keeping up as best as possible. At his pace though we wouldn't reach the south beach until noon tomorrow. Well, at least we were moving.

By the next day we had finally reached the edge of the southwest beach. The sun was still raising over the trees, rays of light shining through the canopy's dense foliage.

We walked for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thinner, so that open spaces began showing, I caught a whiff of something foul in the air. It was so foul that Terias and myself recoiled away, shaking our heads and squawking. Josiah paused, sniffing too. Yet he didn't recoil away like we did, though his nose did wrinkle a bit.

 **Josiah's POV-**

I caught the smell of weed even before Fern and Terias did. It was thicker here. Not too thick, but just enough so that it was in the air and caught on the breeze.

I could also hear the sounds of people coming from up ahead just beyond the cluster of bushes that seemed to lead to some kind of beach or lakefront. I took out my handgun and started crawling along the ground toward the thick brush. I sensed that Fern and Terias did the same, crawling along beside me.

When we came upon the bush, I parted it just a bit so that I could see. And what I saw was not good. Not good at all.

I was looking at some-kind of lakeside that was connected to a beach, sort of like a cove or inlet. There were also a series of small ruined buildings that looked like lodges.

But it was the people milling around the lakeside that caught my attention the most. They sort of looked like a bunch of hired gunmen. Or worse, gangsters. Some of them were carrying machine guns while some were carrying hunting knifes and small handguns. I even saw a few carrying machetes.

While some of them were black like me, some were costa rican locals and looked like they were around there 20's and 30's. Though I did see a few that were around the age of 17 and 19.

Their clothes were loose-fitting, tattered and torn from deterioration, giving them a ragged appearance. Some were even unshaven and covered in tattoos.

I noticed that Fern and Terias were crouching close together, both their eyes narrowed at what they were seeing. Fern hissed softly and so did Terias. They did not like these guys. And neither did I for that matter. These were the bastards responsible for shooting at Enrique. And I only hoped to god that he was okay.

The awful smell of weed was coming from a make-shift shed off to the left beside one of the old buildings. A group of costa rican men in dirty-white lab coats were walking in and out of the shed, carrying small packets of marijuana under thier arms and taking it to a larger, dark-green tent. There were two guards posted at the tent's entrance and were both armed with machine guns. And they both looked like they were serious in their jobs. Only the lab guys and the one individual were allowed inside.

This guy looked like he was in command, although he didn't exactly look it. He wore black pants, a sweaty undershirt, a button shirt on top, a pair of worn army boots, and an expression of dominance. His features were that of a 20 or late 30's man from Jamaica or from the 'ghettos' from America. His dreadlocks were short and he had a goatee that was a bit uncombed. The guy's sweaty, skin-tone looked like it had darkened even more in the tropical sun as well.

If this guy was the brains of this disgusting operation here on the island, I didn't feel very threatened by him. He was thin, and didn't look much taller then I was. Though I couldn't tell from where I was.

When he went inside the tent with the lab guys, I took that moment to look around at the compound. There were crates, wooden and opened, half-full of supplies. There were also old jeeps and small trucks parked by a trail that looked like an old game trail. I could tell because that road was not man-made. Especially by these guys. On the dock there were more crates.

Having seen enough, I carefully backed myself up on my hands and knees and moved to the left to where the old game trail was. Terias and Fern moved with me, keeping their bodies low.

When we got far enough away I stepped onto the game trail and followed it, Fern and Terias keeping close by my side.

As I adjusted my translator device, I heard Terias hiss something.

"What did you say, Terias?" I said, turning to him.

"We shouldn't be on this trail, Josiah. We must leave."

"Don't you think I know that?" I told him. "I'd like nothing more then to leave this trial and head back to the town, but going through the jungle again will not be what I'll be doing."

Fern snorted and shook her snout. "So a few insects bit at you over night, you don't see us complain about it."

I stopped, facing her and retorted, "That's because I don't have scales to protect me. You may enjoy having creepy-crawlies all over you, but not me, Fern."

Terias looked at Fern and all she did was just shake her head again, not understanding a word I had just said. Typical.

We walk for at least 25 minutes, not discussing about what we saw at the lakeside, before coming to a fork in the road. Judging by the old tire tracks on the ground, I was guessing that a vehicle from the drug criminal's compound went left, straight up the trail. Deciding to follow the tracks and see where they lead, we followed the left trail. Up ahead I could see that the trail was opening up a little, but Terias and Fern, were still on high-alert.

As we rounded a bend in the trail, we came upon an abandoned jeep that was parked on the side of it. The vehicle looked like an old Wrangler model from the 80's. An open roof renegade Cj7 model. The jeep was painted a rusted green color and also seemed to have a spare tire mounted on the back.

"How did this get here?" Said Fern.

"I don't know," I said, tracing a hand on the hood. "But I have a feeling that this jeep came from the compound where those men are."

"Why would they just leave it here?" Said Terias as he sniffed at tires.

I didn't answer him. I got inside behind the wheel and found that the keys were still in the ignition. And there was something else.

Reaching down near the pedals, I gingerly picked up a rotted, severed human hand. The flesh of the hand was ragged, pale bones exposed. On the rotted fingers there were several gold rings. It was the kind of rings a criminal would wear.

When I showed it to Fern and Terias I expected them to recoil in disgust. I expected them to be all sorts of repulsed, but they looked at the hand like it was no big deal to them. I guess they were used to seeing dismembered body parts here on the island since they were predatory dinosaurs. But me? I had to throw it away into the bush quickly. The sight of that hand made me want to feel nauseous.

"What do you suppose attacked the jeep, Fern?" I said, wiping my hand on my pants.

Fern sniffed around and then let out a loud hiss, her tail going stiff. Terias could smell it too because he was also hissing.

"What is it?" I said, feeling a little uneasy by their hissing.

"The sail-back was here," Said Fern, growling.

"You mean the Spinosaurus?" I said, looking around worriedly for any sign of the dinosaur.

"Yes," Terias answered with a growl. "And judging by his stench that is still lingering around, I'd say he attacked this machine and the humans inside of it not too long ago."

It was then that I noticed dried blood along the steering wheel and passenger seat. An odd chill ran up my back and up neck to head. Looking around once again, I quickly turned the ignition. The jeep's engine groaned, then sputtered. Then the clutch turned over and the jeep's engine came to life. Yes!

We were so out of here!

"Get in," I told the two young raptors.

They didn't need to be told twice. Fern and Terias both got in the back seat, scrambling to sit themselves down. I didn't give them a chance because I immediately floored it. I accelerated forward. My face as well as my nerves were tense.

And one part of me wasn't tense about the Spinosaurus jumping out and eating us, but rather the drug criminals here on the island. These guys were packing heat. Not just the small operations kind, but the kind that they would shoot you for.

As I drove, taking a route that would lead me back to the town, I kept imagining what those men where doing with all those drugs of theirs. My guess is that they were only using this island as a temporary cache or lab-base of operation so that they could sell their stuff on the mainland to other parts of the country and make big money.

And also cause great misery as well.

I never did drugs before because I was more sensible then the older kids at my school. But when the drugs were done and consumed and the after effects started up, then it was too late to save that person from a fate worse then death.

And it was exactly what these men were doing. Delivering death to the mainland. And to the Innocent people of San Jose.

But this was not going to happen. Not if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

:


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** A reckless choice and an Alpha's shame

* * *

 **Josiah's POV-**

I didn't stop driving that day until I'd reached the town's gate. Fern and Terias held on in the back of the open jeep as best they could, but since there weren't any seat belts in the back, the two young raptors had to hang on with their claws where they could.

The road I had taken back was a bit muddy from the rains, the windshield getting splattered with mud as I drove. The road wasn't narrow but wide and provided good traction. Either way was okay with me, so long as nothing like a larger predator or drug gunman came after us. When I wasn't totally consumed with scanning for predators or anyone following us, I tried to take in my surroundings. Isla Sorna really was beautiful. I guess coming back here was worth it.

When I had gotten back to the village, Tholestes was waiting for us. He stood by the church and was accompanied by two other pack members, one of which was Durgen.

Fern and Terias, not waiting for me to park, leaped out of the jeep and went over to their brother. I parked the jeep in the repair shop, got my stuff, and went over to the church so that I could tell Tholestes what had happened at the southwest jungle.

:

"So, other humans are here on the island after all," Tholestes said.

We were all in the church now, the sun just about to disappear behind the trees. Myself, Fern, and Terias had spent the last hour telling Tholestes about what we had seen on our journey. Durgen stayed outside the building because Tholestes wanted him to keep watch.

I described how the men were drug dealers and were potentially dangerous. Not just to me, but all the dinosaurs on the island, and the people on the mainland. Tholestes didn't think so because the men didn't know about the raptor pack's nesting site.

I told him it didn't matter because those men were armed with enough guns to kill an entire pack of raptors and more. Fern was a little concerned, and so was Terias.

"An entire pack?" Tholestes scoffed with a rough bark. "Don't be a fool, Josiah. A sickness can wipe-out an entire pack. What harm can these other humans cause that a sickness can not?"

"I'll tell you," I said. "Those drug-smuggling bastards have killed more people than I want to count, all in the name of making and getting money. The harm those drugs can cause include heart attacks, organ damage, and even malnutrition. But those men don't care about that, Tholestes because they only care about getting rich."

Tholestes tilted his head in confusion, like he didn't understand all my words.

"This is a little extreme," Terias said, shaking his head. "no humans can cause that sort of destruction, can they?"

"They can," I said. "And they'll continue their operations on this island until they have enough drugs to sell to almost anybody on the mainland. Many innocent humans might suffer because of it."

"It's all mildly displeasing," Tholestes said calmly. "but like I said before, it has nothing to do with my clan. It's a human problem. I don't know why we should care as long as they don't come into our territory."

I jumped to my feet and said, "Well you'd better start!"

Fern and Terias jumped back a little from my outburst. Even Tholestes took a step back, his neck quills raised.

I looked right at Tholestes and said, "You don't care? I'll tell you what I don't care about. I don't care that you are always sneaking off to mate with Pava of the black stripe clan. Sorry, it's true. But I had to hear it from your sister here and I'm quite surprised you'd do that."

Tholestes turned sharply to Fern, his teeth bared in a silent growl. Fern looked at me and I could tell from the look on her face that I had gone back on my promise. Stupid me!

There was an uncomfortable silence for a long time until Terias broke in and said, "I think we better leave, brother. It is getting dark. And it's time for the night hunt."

Without saying a word to me or giving me a look back, Tholestes and Fern walked out the door together, Terias following close behind them. I watched their forms disappear into the dark jungle, like shadows in the pre-darkness. It was a bit scary as well because I swore I thought I saw a pair of glowing-green eyes looking back at me. Who's eyes they were I couldn't tell. I couldn't over step my boundaries with these dinosaurs. Their trust was everything to me. To lose it now...

I closed the door and re-barricaded it, my spine tingling. I was embarrassed that I'd lost control, but Tholestes and his lack of empathy for my species had pushed me. That, and telling me that I was a fool.

Innocent people on the mainland were going to die if those drug-smuggling gunmen delivered their products to the unsuspecting public. Teenagers, I knew from experience from Enid, in particular would be the primary target. Then high-paying adults would be next. The world as I knew it would suffer a little more because of these bastards and their god-awful trading operations. How could Tholestes just wave that aside as a mere problem that was not his concern?

But then I realized as I walked upstairs to my room, that maybe he had the right reaction. After all, he was only just a dinosaur.

And he was right.

This wasn't his pack's concern. It was mine. This was a human problem, and I had to deal with it. On my own.

 **Tholestes POV-**

I didn't know what I was going to say to my sister, but I was not going to talk to her until we got home. Terias followed reluctantly behind Fern and I could tell that he was sensing my anger.

The rest of the night was uneventful. The night hunt went well and my sister didn't say anything to me after we brought food back for the chicks. Truth be told, we pretty much didn't speak to each other during the hunt. Cool air felt nice on my scales and I was ready for sleep, but my insides felt troubled.

Fen knew of what I was up to now and so did Josiah. Terias now knew, but didn't say anything to me on the matter. What if the rest of the pack knew should Fern tell them?

I know what would happen; the older males would start challenging me, Durgen being one of them. They would question my loyalty to the pack and start challenging me for dominance as the new alpha. Should that day ever come, I would be forced to either exile a member of my pack...or get cast-out myself.

But I knew Fern wouldn't risk that, would she?

I felt ashamed. Ashamed that I'd gone behind my clan's back. Even more so now that Terias knew. The rest of pack wouldn't understand and would think that I was a traitor. Josiah already did.

I would find a way to make it up with him tomorrow.

 **Josiah's POV-**

By next morning, I had packed what I needed into the jeep. My rifle, my camouflage clothes, and my smoke grenades. And a bandana to go with it. What I had plan involved infiltrating the drug smugglers camp, sabotaging the drug shed and the equipment and also the other vehicles if I could. It wouldn't stop their operations, but cripple and stall them. The rifle was the last resort in case I needed to use it. I didn't intend on shooting anyone, but if I was given no choice, then I would have to shoot.

That's where my knife would come in. But these guys used guns. I very much doubted that they would be sporty in a fight. But that was not what I was counting on.

Stealth was I was counting on for this.

I got behind the wheel, started the engine, and drove off toward the road that would lead me back to the southwestern jungle.

This was going to be dangerous, that much was true. But I had to try. And if all else failed, and my plan went south, no pun intended, then I would have no other choice then to use the game trail's main resident inhabitant; The Spinosaur.

That was the plan, anyway.

The dinosaur was the last resort though. And I hoped I'd never have to do it.

The gunmen didn't have the firepower to take down a super predator like that, but they could take me down, no problem.

Well, no turning back now.

* * *

:

 ** _Once again, I'm sorry about the late chapter. Been a bit lazy with writing, but hey, that's the way I work._**

 ** _Now things are about to get serious and situations for both my OC and the raptors will rear-up and test them._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** sabotage

* * *

 **Josiah's POV-**

I drove down the road in the direction of the lakeside. The jungle around me was nosey with sounds as I drove. A few flies buzzed around me as I concentrated on the road. I ignored them, focusing my eyes and my mind on where I was going.

The plan was simple, yet it was easier said then done. I had to put a stop to these drug dealers that had profaned this island with their disgusting operation, and maybe even get them off this island.

I knew that Tholestes and the rest of the pack were not going to help. So this was on me. I had to do this alone.

It only took a half hour to drive and to finally make it onto the familiar road that I took last time with Terias. From there I would have to drive a little more carefully. This was part of the Spino's territory. And the last thing I needed was for that scaly bastard to start trying to take a chomp out of me.

I stopped the jeep half way up the road, got out, and walked the rest of the way. A few Compies scattered away from a carcase as I walked up road. I didn't bother looking to see what they had been feasting on.

This part of the jungle was quite, save for a few insects that buzzed here and there.

Then I came upon the fork in the road. The one ahead led to the beach were the drug dealers were. The other led toward the Spino's territory. The jungle in that part was darker and narrower then the road I was on now. It had that sort of sinister feel to it.

I continued down the road, my rifle at the ready. There could have been scouts nearby, and I wanted to make sure that I wasn't spotted.

Tholestes, Terias, and Fern could have joined me, but I knew that this was something that I could handle. They weren't the only ones who could sneak-up upon their prey.

When I reached the end of the road I ducked behind the brush that lined the lakeside. As I thought, the criminals were still there.

Now what?

I couldn't just barge in there and say, "Put your hands on the ground, you scumbags" and start shooting up the place like a badass. Oh, no. That was not happening.

These guys had machine guns. I had only had a rifle and a hunting knife. But these guys looked like they couldn't shoot straight. That was evident by the bottles of liqueur that they had among themselves, and had scattered around the beach and around their trucks. Litterbugs.

A distraction was needed.

I could set fire to one of the sheds. It could work. They'd all be clamoring about trying to put it out, and that would be it. The three sheds were the weed was being made would be the target. Lucky for me that there were drums of fuel behind the crates that were between the sheds. Time to act.

I made my way toward the drums, careful not to be seen. The sentries milling around the beach may have been a little drunk and intoxicated by their own weed, but that wouldn't stop one of them from sounding up an alarm.

Once I was behind the drums I withdrew my knife. These sort of drums were thin, thin enough to cut a hole in. One smart jab should do the trick. I struck once, twice, and a third time. The knife penetrated, gasoline pouring out. One drum wasn't enough. Either way I didn't want to waste time, so I took out my lighter and went to work on the other drums.

All seven of them were punctured within a few minutes. A quick look around showed that there were no gunmen near who had heard the noise and had come running.

I lit the lighter and set fire to the gasoline on the ground. A fire trail instantly went up. I quickly darted back into the jungle and watched as the flames travelled up toward the drums.

A second later, with my ears covered, the drums exploded. All three of the tents that held some of the weed started to burn, the flames quickly consuming and burning. The men instantly who had seen or had been near, quickly dashed away from the sheds. Those that were inside came out screaming, their clothes on fire as they flailed around. The rest of the camp was in chaos. Men ran about, shouting in Spanish and trying to put out the fires.

I turned to the main tent and saw that the bodyguards were still standing at the front entryway. But no one was watching the back.

I made my way towards the back of the tent and hid among the barrels there. Nobody seemed to be inside so I slipped in under the flap. I got and looked around. There were only two tables in the tent and a single bed that looked like a cot. The air inside was thick and hot with the skunky-like smell of marijuana.

And on one of the tables were two briefcases. I went over to them and opened one. What I saw inside nearly made me gasp out loud. I closed my mouth and stared. The case was full of money. Costa Rican money by the looks of it. I opened the other one and saw that it was also full of money, too. I closed them.

These were big bucks right here. Enough to make a man rich. I had to get these outta here. Without this money, and the weed, these guys would have nothing. I picked up both briefcases and a dive under the flap. In the process I had dropped my lighter. I turned to get it, but decided not to. Better skedaddle out of here while the criminals were distracted by the fires.

I quickly ran back into the jungle, dashed up the trail, and made my way up the road to my jeep. Putting the briefcases into the back, I hopped in the drivers seat, started the engine, and drove out of there as fast as I could. I could still smell weed, but also the smell of smoke. There was also the shouts and cries that followed. Hopefully that would slow down or even stop their operations here on the island, and they would go back to the mainland.

* * *

I arrived back at the village by mid afternoon. It had taken an extra hour to get back because I had to retrieve my camera equipment from my other jeep. The vehicle had taken a tremendous beating, the windshield broken and shattered. The whole jeep had caved-in, the roof dented and the doors hanging of their hinges. There was also some kind of thick, white paste smeared across the hood.

Yuck. The Tyrannosaur had marked it's territory on my jeep. Oh well. I least I have a new one now anyway.

I did not see Fern or her brothers anywhere. I assumed they were back at their nest, feeding or getting ready for a hunt.

I didn't see them for the rest of the day. By nightfall, the heat of the day cooling down, the smell of weed was pretty much gone. The only smell came from the jungle soil. That was fine by me. I was so sick of the smell of dope I could puke. Why people these days chose to smoke the damn things were beyond me.

Now for the more pressing matter. I had placed the two briefcases on the counter in the kitchen. With this much money at my disposal I could buy almost anything on the mainland. I always imagined getting my hands on a big wad of cash like this, and here it was. Two briefcases full of the green and blue stuff.

But what to do with it? Keeping it for the next three weeks was going to be difficult because I didn't know if any of the drug criminals would be gone by then.

Still, it was better then just burning the stuff. But it was drug money after all, and I didn't want a whole lot of guilt to bring me down.

For now I wanted to keep the money in a safe place, here within the town.

Now, what was going to happen with the drug criminals? Would they leave or would they go?

* * *

Rafael slammed his fist right into Edward Sega's face. The blow knocked the younger man clean off his feet and onto the ground, blood spurting from his nose. Rafael may have been slightly obese, but his punches were just as strong as they were before.

"You damned fuck!" Rafael yelled, spit flying.

Edward whipped the blood from his nose, his bottom lip puffy. Rafael had arrived a few days later after the fire at the compound. He expected to find his two briefcases full of money waiting for him. But found only a wrecked compound with tents ruined, sheds destroyed, and the marijuana burned to the ground. And to make it worse was the fact that his money, his uncle's money, was gone. Now he had only one case, and he knew that wouldn't be enough.

Edward got to his feet as Willie Mead came forward. "The entire stock is gone, sir," he said. "The fire left nothing behind. It's all gone."

Rafael gritted his teeth. "Damn it all!"

"But I did find this," Willie took out something from his pocket and showed it to Rafael. It was a lighter. "It was on the ground in your main tent, sir."

Rafael took it and examined it closely. "This is not one of ours, and not from the mainland," he said. "This is American-made."

"Which means only one thing," said Edward. "We are not alone on this island."

Rafael threw the lighter away. "Whoever it is," he said. "Has my money." he turned to Willie. "I want a armed group of your men ready to move out now."

Willie Mead shook his head. "My men are not experienced with this sort of island, sir. And neither are yours. None of them want to go inland because they've heard rumours of the creatures that..."

Rafael rounded on him, his eyes blazing. "I don't give a flying shit!" he yelled. "Get your men together and have a group ready to move out soon. And if you encounter any of INGEN's monster, then shoot them! That's what their guns are for!"

"But your money could be anywhere on this island," Edward said, massaging his nose, his fingers covered in blood. "Where are we suppose to look?"

"Figure it out," Rafael spat at him. "And you'll be going with them."

"What?"

"You heard me,"

Edward held up his hands. "But you can't expect me to just-"

"Yes I can!" Rafael snapped. "It's your own damn fault for losing my money in the first place. And..." He withdrew a pistol from his jacket. "unless you want a bullet up your ebony ass, signor Sega, you will find my money on this island and bring it back to me. All of it. Understand?"

Edward took a step back, intending to just run, but Willie grabbed him by his arm. He finally had to nod, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Rafael sneered. "That's better,"

* * *

 **:**

 **I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for the loooooooong wait.**

 **I got lazy and I had other priorities to do other then my main Fanfic.**

 **More chapters will be uploaded, but it could take some time, so pleeeeese be patient with me.**


End file.
